EL JUICIO DE JESSE & JAMES
by julian manes
Summary: La increíble y delirante historia en la cual el Equipo Rocket se amigó con Ash Ketchum.


HOLA, AQUÍ ESTA EL FANFIC QUE LES PROMETI. ESTE ES ANTERIOR A "REENCUENTRO DEFINITIVO" Y POSTERIOR AL FINAL DE LAS AVENTURAS DE ASH. NO HACE FALTA PRESENTARME, PERO PARA LOS QUE NO LO SABEN SOY JULIAN MANES Y AQUÍ VA EL FIC QUE LES DEBÍA: "LA INCREÍBLE Y DELIRANTE HISTORIA DE CÓMO EL EQUIPO ROCKET SE HIZO AMIGO DE ASH". PERO, A UN TITULO TAN LARGO LO MEJOR ES ABREVIARLO ASI QUE QUEDO:

**"EL JUICIO DE JESSE & JAMES"**

**CAPITULO 1:**

****

****

COMO PARA QUE SE UBIQUEN EN EL TIEMPO, ESTA HISTORIA TRANSCURRE UNOS CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS DEL FINAL DE LAS AVENTURAS Y CINCO AÑOS ANTES DE "REENCUENTRO..." MISTY SE ENCUENTRA EN ISLA TROVITA VIVIENDO CON RUDY, A PESAR DE QUE LA RELACIÓN ENTRE ELLOS YA NO ES TAN BUENA COMO ERA ANTES. ASH POR SU PARTE ESTA DE NOVIO CON KEISY (LA CHICA DEL CHICORITA)_ (NDA: no se preocupen, aparecerán en el momento justo de la historia pero primero hay que contar otras cosas)_, MIENTRAS QUE BROCK ESTA VIVIENDO CON UNA DE LAS OFICIALES JENNY.  ¿Y JESSE Y JAMES? BUENO... AQUÍ ESTAN, JUSTO EN EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE GIOVANNI LOS DESPIDE...

**GIOVANNI**.- _(MUY ENOJADO Y A LOS GRITOS) _¡¡¡INÚTILES!!! ¡¡¡BUENOS PARA NADA!!!, EN TODOS ESTOS AÑOS LO UNICO QUE ME TRAJERON FUE UN MISERABLE TOGEPI, Y ENCIMA SE LES ESCAPO Y ME DESTRUYERON UN GIMNASIO...

**JAMES**.- _(SUPLICANDO) _PERDONENOS LA VIDA JEFECITO... ES QUE...

**JESSE**.- _(LLORANDO) _¡DENOS OTRA OPORTUNIDAD! ¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!!

**MEOWTH**.- AUNQUE SEA HÁGALO POR MÍ, SU POKÉMON FAVORITO.

**GIOVANNI**.- ¿OTRA OPORTUNIDAD? ¿ACASO NO TUVIERON VARIAS EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO?, BUCH Y CASSIDY CONSIGUIERON MUCHÍSIMOS POKÉMONS SIN HACERME GASTAR TANTO DINERO COMO USTEDES. ES LO ÚLTIMO QUE LES AGUANTO... ¡¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!!! ¡¡¡ESTAN DESPEDIDOS!!!

**JESSE Y JAMES**.- _(LLORANDO) _¡¡¡DESPEDIDOS!!!

**GIOVANNI**.- ¿NO ME ESCUCHARON? DESAPAREZCAN DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE ME ENOJE MUCHO MÁS.

**MEOWTH**.- ¡UN MOMENTO!, ACASO PIENSA DESPEDIRNOS SIN PAGARNOS LAS VACACIONES, PRESENTISMO, INDEMNIZACIÓN, AGUINALDOS, BONOS DE NAVIDAD...

**GIOVANNI**.- ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!! ¡ENCIMA PRETENDEN DINERO...!

**JESSE**.- _(ELABORANDO UNA IDEA) _¡POR SUPUESTO!, NOSOTROS TENEMOS MUCHA INFORMACIÓN DE USTED...

**JAMES**.- ¿QUÉ INFORMACIÓN JESSE?

**JESSE**.- _(MIENTRAS LE TAPA LA BOCA A JAMES)_ TODA LA INFORMACIÓN QUE TENEMOS BOBO. POKÉMONS ROBADOS, ESTAFAS, PROPIEDADES QUE POSEE, SUS "ALIAS", ESCONDITES...

**JAMES**.- ¡AH, SI! ESA INFORMACIÓN...

**GIOVANNI**.- _(CONTENIENDO LA RABIA) _GRRRR, PARECE QUE TENDRÉ QUE COMPRAR SU SILENCIO... ¡ESTA BIEN! LES DARE UNA DE MIS PROPIEDADES, A CONDICIÓN DE QUE SE CALLEN PARA SIEMPRE...

**JAMES**.- _(ENTUSIASMADO) _¡¡¡NOS DARA SU MANSIÓN DE LUJO!!! ¡¡¡SU YATE PRIVADO!!!

**JESSE**.- _(GOLPEANDO A JAMES) _¡¡¡SILENCIO!!!, TOMAREMOS LO QUE SEA, QUERIDO JEFE.

**GIOVANNI**.- ¿LO QUE SEA?, ¡PERFECTO! _(SACA UNOS PAPELES DE SU ESCRITORIO, ESCRIBE ALGO EN UNO, LOS METE EN UN SOBRE Y SE LO OFRECE A JESSE)_ BIEN, AQUÍ ESTAN LOS DOCUMENTOS DE UNA PROPIEDAD QUE TENGO EN CIUDAD VERDE _(JESSE EXTIENDE SU BRAZO PARA AGARRARLO PERO GIOVANNI RETIRA EL SOBRE)_ ¡NO TAN RAPIDO, QUERIDA JESSE!, FIRMEN ESTE DOCUMENTO Y ESTA PROPIEDAD SERA TODA SUYA.

**JAMES**.- ¡¡¡SIII, SIIII!!! ¡¡¡YA TENEMOS UN HOGAR!!!, EN DONDE LE FIRMO EX JEFE.

**GIOVANNI**.- EN LA CRUZ, ENCIMA DE CADA UNO DE SUS NOMBRES _(Y SONRIE MALICIOSAMENTE)_

**JESSE**.- ¡MUY BIEN!, YO YA FIRMÉ, JAMES TAMBIEN FIRMÓ, Y MEOWTH ESTAMPÓ SU HUELLA ¡¡¡AHORA QUIERO EL SOBRE!!!

**GIOVANNI**_.- _TOMALO, ES TODO TUYO.

**JAMES**.- _(ENTUSIASMADO) _¡A VER! ¡A VER! ¿QUÉ NOS DIO?

**JESSE****.**- _(LEYENDO UN PAPEL QUE SACO DEL SOBRE) _"YO, RAFAELLO MEZZOSOPRANO, CEDO A LOS SEÑORES JESSE Y JAMES; Y AL POKÉMON QUE LOS ACOMPAÑA, MEOWTH; LA PROPIEDAD DEL EX GIMNASIO DE LA CIUDAD VERDE Y LOS TERRENOS QUE LO RODEAN, EN LAS CONDICIONES EN QUE SE ENCUENTRAN. EL TOTAL DE METROS CUADRADOS DE PROPIEDAD ES DE CINCO MIL. HAGO ESTO POR VOLUNTAD PROPIA Y EN PLENO USO DE MIS FACULTADES MENTALES". _(DESILUSIONADA) _¿EL VIEJO GIMNASIO?

**MEOWTH**.- _(ANIMÁNDOLA) _NO TE PREOCUPES JESSE, PODREMOS REPARARLO. ¿QUÉ TAN ARRUINADO PUEDE ESTAR?

**JAMES**.- _(RIÉNDOSE)_ ¡JA, JA, JA! ¡RAFAELLO MEZZOSOPRANO!,  QUE NOMBRE RIDÍCULO PARA REGISTRAR UNA PROPIEDAD. ¿Y SU HERMANO COMO SE LLAMA? ¿MICHELANGELO CONTRATENOR?

**JESSE**.- _(GOLPEANDO A JAMES) _¡CALLATE IDIOTA! DISCÚLPELO JEFECITO, AGRADEZCO SU GENTILEZA, NOS VAMOS Y YA NO VOLVEREMOS. ADIOS Y NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS. _(Y SE RETIRA ARRASTRANDO A JAMES QUE AÚN CONTINUA RIENDO)._

**JAMES**._- (RIENDO)_ ¡JA, JA, JA! ¡RAFAELLO MEZZOSOPRANO! NO PODÍA HABERSE INVENTADO UN NOMBRE MEJOR...

**GIOVANNI**.- ¡RÍAN MIENTRAS PUEDAN MALDITOS!. YA ME VAN A PAGAR ESTO. ¡¡¡NADIE LE SACA UNA MONEDA A RAFAELLO MEZZOSOPRANO...!!!  GRRR ¡DIGO! NADIE LE SACA NADA A GIOVANNI SIN PAGARLO... _(TOMA EL TELEFONO, MARCA UN NUMERO, CUANDO CONTESTAN COMIENZA A HABLAR) _¡HOLA! TENGO UN TRABAJO PARA USTEDES... SI, POR SUPUESTO... LA PAGA ES BUENA... 

DEJEMOS POR AHORA A GIOVANNI CON SUS PLANES Y VAYAMOS CON JESSE Y JAMES QUE ESTAN MUY ALEGRES CON SU NUEVA PROPIEDAD Y SE DIRIGEN A CIUDAD VERDE, CAMINANDO, PORQUE AL GLOBO Y AL SUBMARINO MAGIKARP SE LOS QUEDO GIOVANNI. ADEMÁS TUVIERON QUE CAMBIAR DE ROPA.

**JESSE**.- ¡AL FIN TENEMOS UN HOGAR!

**JAMES**.- UN HOGAR EN EL CUAL PODREMOS FORMAR UNA FAMILIA.

**MEOWTH**.- ¡EPA! PARECE QUE HAY SORPRESAS... 

**JESSE**.- _(SORPRENDIDA) _¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ DIJISTE JAMES???!!! 

**JAMES**.- CREÍ QUE YA LO SABÍAS, JES. YO TE AMO, Y AHORA QUE TENDREMOS UN HOGAR QUERÍA DECÍRTELO. JESSE ¿QUERÉS CASARTE CONMIGO?

**JESSE**.- _(CON TERNURA) _¡JAMES! BUENO... CREO QUE... ES UN POCO APRESURADO HABLAR DE CASAMIENTO...

**JAMES**.- _(DESILUSIONADO) _¡AYYY! NO ME AMÁS...

**JESSE**.- ¡NO!, NO ES ESO... YO TAMBIEN TE AMO Y ME GUSTARÍA CASARME CON VOS PERO... ¿QUÉ TE PARECE SI AHORA QUE YA NO NOS DEDICAMOS A LA DELINCUENCIA VIVIMOS UN NOVIAZGO?

**JAMES**.- ENTONCES... ¿SOMOS NOVIOS?

**JESSE**.- ¡POR SUPUESTO!

**JAMES**.- ¡¡¡VIVA!!! ¡¡¡QUE FELIZ ME SIENTO!!! 

**MEOWTH**.- CREO QUE ESTO SE VA A PONER INTERESANTE...

**JESSE**.- CONTINUEMOS VIAJANDO.

VOLVAMOS CON GIOVANNI, QUIEN SE ESTA ENTREVISTANDO CON DOS PERSONAJES MISTERIOSOS...

**GIOVANNI**.- ENTONCES, YA SABEN LO QUE TIENEN QUE HACER. JESSE Y JAMES SON SUS BLANCOS, ¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE CUESTE!

**VOZ 1**.- NO SE PREOCUPE, PAGARAN POR SU ATREVIMIENTO.

**VOZ 2**.- ADEMÁS TAMBIEN NOS DEBEN ALGUNOS FAVORES...

JESSE Y JAMES LLEGARON A SU "HOGAR" PERO LAS COSAS NO ESTABAN TAN LINDAS COMO CREÍAN...

**JESSE**.- ¡PERO ESTO ES UN BASURAL!

**JAMES**.- LOS CERDOS VIVEN EN PALACIOS COMPARÁNDOLO CON ESTO...

**MEOWTH**.- NO CREÍ QUE ESTUVIERA TAN DESTRUIDO...

**JESSE**.- _(RESIGNADA) _¡EN FIN TENDREMOS QUE TRABAJAR MUCHO PARA RECONSTRUIR ESTE LUGAR!

EN ESE INSTANTE LA OFICIAL JENNY APARECIÓ EN EL GIMNASIO...

**JENNY**.- ¡¡¡QUE HACEN AQUI!!! NO SABEN QUE CORREN PELIGRO DE LASTIMARSE...

**JESSE Y JAMES**.- ¡NOS AGARRARON!

**MEOWTH**.- ¿QUÉ DICEN?, NO SE ACUERDAN QUE SOMOS LOS DUEÑOS DE ESTE LUGAR.

**JESSE**.- ¡CIERTO!

**JAMES**.- ¡TENÉS RAZON!.

**JESSE**.- BUENOS DÍAS OFICIAL. DISCULPE PERO NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS DUEÑOS DE ESTE TERRENO Y VINIMOS PARA PONERLO EN CONDICIONES.

**JENNY**.- ¿LOS DUEÑOS?, ESTE PREDIO ESTUVO ABANDONADO POR MUCHO TIEMPO. ¿QUÉ DOCUMENTOS TIENEN PARA DEMOSTRÁRMELO?

**JESSE**.- PUES... AQUÍ TIENE, EN ESTE SOBRE ESTAN LOS PAPELES QUE LO CONFIRMAN.

**JENNY**.- MMMH, SI. ESTO ESTA CORRECTO. PERO PARA SU INFORMACIÓN DEBEN PRESENTAR TODO ESTO ANTE UN ESCRIBANO PARA QUE LES OTORGUE EL CERTIFICADO OFICIAL DE PROPIEDAD. ADEMÁS, YA QUE SE IDENTIFICARON COMO LOS DUEÑOS DEBERÁN MANTENER LIMPIO EL LUGAR.

**JESSE**.- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI OFICIAL JENNY!

**JAMES**.- NO SE PREOCUPE, LO LIMPIAREMOS.

**MEOWTH**.- ¡VAYA TRANQUILA OFICIAL! FUE UN GUSTO CONOCERLA.

**JESSE**.- ¡QUE ALIVIO! ES BUENO ESTAR DE ESTE LADO DE LA LEY.

UNOS DÍAS MAS TARDE, MIENTRAS JESSE Y JAMES TRABAJABAN EN LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN, APARECE UNA PAREJA A HABLAR CON ELLOS.

**JESSE**.- ¡RÁPIDO JAMES! HAY QUE TERMINAR DE LIMPIAR ESTE SECTOR.

**JAMES**.- SI, PERO... HABRÁ QUE CONSEGUIR MATERIALES DE CONSTRUCCIÓN... ¡¡¡Y NO TENEMOS DINERO!!!

**JESSE**.- _(DESANIMADA) _ ¡TENDREMOS QUE TRABAJAR PARA CONSEGUIRLO...

**HOMBRE**.- ¡BUENOS DÍAS SEÑORES! O DEBO DECIR... JESSE Y JAMES.

**JESSE**.- ¿QUÉ?, ¿DE DONDE NOS CONOCE?

**MUJER**.- ESO NO IMPORTA... ESCUCHAMOS QUE NECESITAN TRABAJO Y NOSOTROS VENIMOS A OFRECERLE UNO, QUE VA DE ACUERDO A SUS ANTECEDENTES...

**JAMES**.- ¿TRABAJO? SI... ¿POR QUÉ NO?

**HOMBRE**.- PERMITANME PRESENTARNOS, SOY BÚSTER REDSON Y ELLA ES MI ESPOSA KASSY REDSON.

**KASSY**.- EL TRABAJO QUE LES OFRECEMOS ES MUY SENCILLO Y PERMITIRÁ QUE EN POCO MÁS DE UNA HORA OBTENGAN MILLONES DE DOLARES.

**JESSE Y JAMES**.- ¡¡¡MILLONES!!!

**REDSON**.- SABEMOS QUE SON ESPECIALISTAS EN ROBOS Y EN EXCAVACIONES, SOBRE TODO DE TÚNELES, ASI QUE NUESTRA PROPUESTA ES QUE...

**KASSY**.- ...ROBEN EL BANCO DE CIUDAD VERDE.

**JESSE Y JAMES**.- ¿ROBAR UN BANCO?

**JESSE**.- LO SIENTO... NO ES NUESTRO ESTILO. SIEMPRE ROBAMOS POKÉMONS.

**MEOWTH**.- ...O POR LO MENOS LO INTENTÁBAMOS.

**JAMES**.- JESSE, MI AMOR. ¿POR QUÉ NO LO INTENTAMOS?.

**JESSE**.- ¡ESTÁS LOCO JAMES!. ES MUCHO RIESGO, ADEMÁS LAS PENAS DE PRISIÓN POR ROBAR UN BANCO SON MAYORES QUE LAS QUE DAN POR ROBAR POKÉMONS.

**REDSON**.- NO HAY NINGUN RIESGO.

**KASSY**.- ADEMÁS TENEMOS TODOS LOS ELEMENTOS NECESARIOS PARA LLEVAR A CABO EL OPERATIVO, SABEMOS LAS CLAVES DE LAS ALARMAS Y COMO DESCONECTAR LAS CAMARAS DE SEGURIDAD.

**JESSE**.- LO SIENTO. PERO NO ACEPTAMOS.

**REDSON**.- ¡QUE LASTIMA! TODO EL DINERO IBA A SER PARA USTEDES, NO LES IBAMOS A PEDIR NI UN CENTAVO POR EL TRABAJITO...

**KASSY**.- ¿QUÉ TE PARECE SI VISITAMOS A ESOS OTROS...? ¿CÓMO SE LLAMAN...?, ¿BUTCH Y...? ¿CASSIDY PUEDE SER...? 

**REDSON**.- SI, CIERTO. BUTCH Y CASSIDY TIENEN EL VALOR PARA HACERLO. ¡VÁMONOS!

**JESSE**.- ¡ESPEREN! ESTE... ¿NO HAY NINGUN RIESGO?

**REDSON**.- NINGUNO.

**KASSY**.- ES UN TRABAJO FACIL.

**JESSE**.- Y EL DINERO... ¿SERA TODO PARA NOSOTROS?

**KASSY**.- TODO, TODO EL DINERO.

**REDSON**.- ENTONCES... ¿ACEPTAN? SI ES ASI LES DAMOS LA INFORMACIÓN.

**JESSE**.- PUES... SI NO HAY RIESGOS... ¡QUE TANTO!, ¡ACEPTAMOS!.

**MEOWTH**.- GRACIAS POR CONSULTARME.

POR LO VISTO JESSE Y JAMES NO PUEDEN ESTAR MUCHO TIEMPO SIN HACER LIO, AUNQUE ESTA VEZ VAN A METERSE EN UNO MUY GRANDE... ¿QUIENES SERAN REDSON Y KASSY?  ¿CUÁL SERA EL PLAN DE GIOVANNI? ¿FALTA MUCHO PARA QUE ASH Y MISTY APAREZCAN? _(NDA: no.) _¿SE QUEDARAN CON EL VIEJO GIMNASIO? LEAN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS...

**CONTINUARA...**

****

**"EL JUICIO DE JESSE & JAMES"**

**CAPITULO 2:**

****

 REDSON Y KASSY FUERON A PROPONERLE A JESSE Y JAMES QUE ROBEN EL BANCO DE CIUDAD VERDE. ELLOS ACEPTARON LA PROPUESTA Y AHORA ESTAN ELABORANDO UN PLAN PARA COMETER EL ROBO. 

**REDSON**.- AQUÍ TIENEN EL PLANO DESDE DONDE DEBEN EXCAVAR EL TUNEL. EN ESTE SOBRE TIENEN LOS HORARIOS DEL VIGILANTE NOCTURNO Y LAS CLAVES DE LAS ALARMAS. ADEMÁS CON ESTA CLAVE ESPECIAL DESCONECTAN LAS CAMARAS DE SEGURIDAD. ESTA OTRA DEBEN INGRESARLA PRIMERO EN LA COMPUTADORA QUE ENCONTRARAN EN LA TESORERÍA, PARA QUE PUEDAN INGRESAR AL SISTEMA INFORMATICO. NO INTENTEN ROBAR UN DÍA LUNES, POR QUE ESE DÍA ES CUANDO HAY MAYOR VIGILANCIA EN LA ZONA, LOS MEJORES DÍAS SON LOS VIERNES, CUANDO TODOS LOS POLICÍAS SE TOMAN LICENCIA.

**JAMES**.- NO ENTIENDO... ¿POR QUÉ SI TIENEN TODA ESTA INFORMACIÓN NO QUIEREN ALGO A CAMBIO?

**JESSE**.- ¿Y POR QUE NO ROBAN USTEDES EL BANCO?

**KASSY**.- NO ME DIGAN QUE CON TODA ESTA INFORMACIÓN TODAVÍA TIENEN DUDAS DE ROBAR ESE BANCO POCO VIGILADO.

**REDSON**.- ¿TIENEN MIEDO? YO SABÍA QUE ERAN UNOS COBARDES.

**MEOWTH**.- ¡¡¡NO SOMOS COBARDES!!! NOS PARECE SOSPECHOSO QUE NOS OFREZCAN TODO ESTO SIN LLEVARSE UN PORCENTAJE DEL DINERO A CAMBIO.

**KASSY**.- ¿PARA QUÉ QUEREMOS MÁS DINERO? NOSOTROS PODEMOS OBTENER MUCHO MÁS DE LO QUE HAY EN ESE BANCO CON USAR UNA COMPUTADORA... NOS CONECTAMOS A LA RED, UN PAR DE CLAVES... Y LISTO. DINERO FRESCO EN NUESTRA CUENTA DE AHORROS.

**REDSON**.- ADEMÁS ESTE TIPO DE ROBOS ES PARA GENTE COMO USTEDES, A LOS QUE LES GUSTA LA AVENTURA. NOSOTROS YA NOS RETIRAMOS DEL ROBO VULGAR.

**JAMES**.- SIENDO ASI...

**JESSE**.- BUENO... CREO QUE LO MEJOR SERA QUE INVESTIGUEMOS EL LUGAR, ANALICEMOS TODO Y DECIDAMOS EL DÍA ADECUADO PARA HACERLO.

**REDSON**.- ¡PERFECTO! ENTONCES NOS VAMOS. ¡MUCHA SUERTE AMIGOS!

**KASSY**.- ¡QUE SE DIVIERTAN! ROBEN MUCHO DINERO...

**JESSE**.- ¡ADIOS Y SUERTE PARA USTEDES TAMBIEN!

**JAMES**.- GRACIAS POR TODO AMIGOS.

**REDSON**.- _(MURMURANDO) _VAN A NECESITAR MUCHA SUERTE, PAR DE TONTOS...

**KASSY**.- _(MURMURANDO) _Y UN BUEN ABOGADO.

**JESSE**.- ¡¡¡NOS GANAMOS LA LOTERÍA!!!

**JAMES**.- PRONTO SEREMOS MILLONARIOS.

**MEOWTH**.- YO NO SÉ... ESTO NO ME GUSTA.

**JAMES**.- AL FINAL RESULTASTE COBARDE.

**JESSE**.- DEJALO... CUANDO VEA LOS MILLONES SE VA A PONER FELIZ.

VARIOS DÍAS DESPUÉS Y LUEGO DE HABER VISITADO EL BANCO MUCHAS VECES Y DE RECORRER LA ZONA, JESSE Y JAMES SE DISPONEN A ROBAR EL BANCO. LUEGO DE CAVAR EL TUNEL Y PERFORAR EL PISO DE LA TESORERÍA DEL BANCO, NUESTROS AMIGOS SE ENFRENTAN A LA COMPUTADORA DEL LUGAR...

**JESSE**.- ESTA DEBE SER LA COMPUTADORA QUE NOS DIJERON.

**JAMES**.- BIEN, AQUÍ ESTA LA CLAVE.

**MEOWTH**.- DEJENME A MÍ QUE DE ESTAS COSAS ENTIENDO.

**JESSE**.- COMO QUIERAS.

**MEOWTH**.- QUE RARO... ESTA ENCENDIDA. BUENO, LA CLAVE ES... DEJENME VER... SI: #34-¿?$8+%456. MUY BIEN, ¡PERFECTO! LAS ALARMAS ESTÁN DESACTIVADAS.

**JAMES**.- ¡VAMOS POR LOS MILLONES!

**JESSE**.- ¡SI! POR FIN ALGO NOS SALE BIEN.

Y MIENTRAS JESSE Y JAMES SAQUEAN EL BANCO, EN EL DESTACAMENTO POLICIAL JENNY ATIENDE A UNAS PERSONAS...

**JENNY**.- A VER SI ENTENDÍ BIEN... ¿USTEDES VIENEN A DECIRME QUE ALGUIEN VA A ROBAR EL BANCO?

**REDSON**.- VAN A ROBAR... ¡NO! YA LO DEBEN ESTAR SAQUEANDO.

**KASSY**.- TENEMOS INFORMACIÓN DE QUE UNOS INDIVIDUOS LLAMADOS JESSE Y JAMES, JUNTO CON UN MEOWTH QUE HABLA, ESTAN ROBANDO EL BANCO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS.

**JENNY**.- ME RESULTA DIFÍCIL DE CREER... ¿QUÉ LADRON SE VA A ARRIESGAR UN VIERNES?, LOS VIERNES DUPLICAMOS LA VIGILANCIA POR QUE TODOS LOS COMERCIOS DEPOSITAN SU DINERO Y LO RETIRAN LOS LUNES, EL DÍA EN QUE TODOS LOS POLICÍAS TENEMOS LICENCIA.

EN ESE INSTANTE UN AGENTE ENTRA CORRIENDO A LA OFICINA DE JENNY...

**AGENTE**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡OFICIAL JENNY! LA COMPUTADORA PRINCIPAL REGISTRO QUE ALGUIEN ACTIVO LA CLAVE DE EMERGENCIAS DEL BANCO...

**JENNY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA) _¡NO ES POSIBLE!

**REDSON**.- SE LO DIJIMOS...

**KASSY**.- MEJOR LLEVE REFUERZOS ESOS INDIVIDUOS SON ESPECIALISTAS EN ESCAPARSE DE LA LEY.

**JENNY**.- _(HABLANDO AL AGENTE)_ ¡MOVILIZE A TODOS LOS EFECTIVOS! ¡PIDAN REFUERZOS A CIUDAD CELESTE Y PLATEADA! ¡QUE SALGAN TODOS LOS MÓVILES HACIA EL BANCO! ¡ESOS TIPOS NO SE NOS VAN A ESCAPAR!

**REDSON**.- _(MURMURANDO) _TAREA CUMPLIDA...

**KASSY**.- QUE TE PARECE SI VAMOS A PRESENCIAR EL ARRESTO.

**REDSON**.- ¡BUENA IDEA!.

**JENNY**.- LES AGRADEZCO LA INFORMACIÓN. DISCULPEN PERO AHORA DEBO RETIRARME...

**REDSON**.- NO SE PREOCUPE OFICIAL...

**KASSY**.- CUMPLA CON SU DEBER...

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL BANCO...

**JESSE**.- _(ALEGREMENTE Y A LOS GRITOS) _¡¡¡CUÁNTO DINERO!!!

**JAMES**.- _(ALEGREMENTE Y A LOS GRITOS) _¡¡¡Y ES TODO NUESTRO!!!

**MEOWTH**.- MEJOR CÁLLENSE Y GUÁRDENLO EN LA BOLSA... ALGUIEN PUEDE OIRNOS Y LLAMAR A LA LEY...

**JESSE**.- ¡POR QUE NO TE CALLÁS!

**JAMES**.- ¡ESO! VENÍ A DISFRUTAR DE NUESTRO MOMENTO DE TRIUNFO

Y EN ESE INSTANTE...

**JENNY**.- _(ENTRA EN LA BOVEDA, DONDE ESTAN JESSE Y JAMES) _¡ALTO POLICÍA! ¡QUEDAN ARRESTADOS POR ROBAR EL BANCO!

**JAMES**.- AYYY, ¡YA NOS CAYERON!

**JESSE**.- ¡¡¡QUE!!! ¿CÓMO SE ENTERARON?

**MEOWTH**.- _(GRITANDO) _¡Y A QUIEN LE IMPORTA! ¡HUYAMOS POR EL TUNEL!

**JESSE Y JAMES**.- ¡BUENA IDEA!

**JENNY**.- ¡NO ESCAPEN LADRONES!

PERO AL LLEGAR AL TUNEL HAY UNA SORPRESA...

**JENNY 2**.- _(SALIENDO DEL TUNEL) _¡ALTO AHÍ LADRONES!

**JAMES**.- ¡NO PUEDE SER!

**JESSE**.- NOS TIENEN RODEADOS...

**MEOWTH**.- ¡VAMONOS POR LA VENTANA DE LA OFICINA DEL GERENTE!

**JENNY 3**.- _(SALIENDO DE LA OFICINA DEL GERENTE) _¡QUEDAN ARRESTADOS!

**MEOWTH**.- ¿PERO DE DONDE SALIERON TANTAS JENNYS?

**JAMES**.- PARECE COMO SI HUBIERAN PATEADO UN HORMIGUERO POR LA CANTIDAD DE POLICÍAS QUE HAY...

**JENNY**.- ¡¡¡RINDANSE YA ESTAN RODEADOS!!!

**JESSE**.- _(CON RABIA) _NO ES POSIBLE... ¿CÓMO SE ENTERARON?

**JAMES**.- _(SOLLOZANDO) _PERDIMOS MI AMOR...

**JESSE**.- _(MIENTRAS SACA UNA POKEBOLA) _NO TODO ESTA PERDIDO.

**JAMES**.- ¿PERO SI NO TENEMOS A NUESTROS POKÉMONS ENCIMA?

**JESSE**.- ALGUIEN SE TIENE QUE SALVAR PARA QUE NOS RESCATE... ¡MEOWTH ENTRA A LA POKEBOLA! SABRÁS LO QUE TENÉS QUE HACER...

**MEOWTH**.- ¿QUÉ PASARA CON USTEDES?... _(Y ES ABSORBIDO POR LA POKEBOLA)_

**JESSE.**_- (MIENTRAS ARROJA LA POKEBOLA DE MEOWTH POR UNA VENTANA) _¡BUENA SUERTE MEOWTH!

**JAMES**.- ¿CREES QUE EL FELINO NOS SALVARÁ?

**JESSE**.- _(RESIGNÁNDOSE)_ TODO ES POSIBLE...

MIENTRAS JESSE Y JAMES SON SUBIDOS AL CAMIÓN POLICIAL, REDSON Y KASSY SE ACERCAN PARA VERLOS...

**REDSON**.- _(CON BURLA) _¿PERO QUE LES PASÓ MIS AMIGOS?

**KASSY**.- ¿ALGUN TROPIEZO CON LA LEY?

**JESSE**.- _(GRITANDO Y ENFURECIDA) _¡¡¡MALDITOS!!! FUERON USTEDES LOS QUE NOS TRAICIONARON.

**JAMES**.- _(GRITANDO) _¡¡¡SEGURO QUE SI, ELLOS NOS VENDIERON!!!

**REDSON**.- SÓLO CUMPLIMOS ORDENES...

**KASSY**.- ¿QUÉ TE PARECE SI LES DECIMOS LA VERDAD?

**REDSON**.- POR QUE NO...

**KASSY**.- PREPÁRENSE PARA LOS PROBLEMAS...

**REDSON**.- Y MÁS VALE QUE NOS TEMAN...

**KASSY**.- PARA PROTEGER AL MUNDO DE LA DEVASTACIÓN...

**REDSON**.- PARA UNIR A LOS PUEBLOS DENTRO DE NUESTRA NACIÓN...

**JESSE**.- ¡NUESTRO LEMA!

**JAMES**.- ¡¡¡COMO SE ATREVEN A USARLO!!!

**KASSY**.- PARA DENUNCIAR LAS BONDADES DE LA VERDAD Y EL AMOR...

**REDSON**.- Y EXTENDER NUESTRO REINO HASTA LAS ESTRELLAS...

**KASSY**.- _(MIENTRAS SE SACA UNA MASCARA) _¡CASSIDY!

**REDSON**.- _(MIENTRAS SE SACA UNA MASCARA) _¡BUTCH!

**CASSIDY**.- ¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET VIAJANDO A LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ!

**BUTCH**.- ¡PÚDRANSE EN LA CARCEL PARA SIEMPRE!

**CASSIDY**.- ¡ESO LES PASA POR QUERER SACAR PROVECHO DEL JEFE!

**BUTH**.- AHORA SI QUE NO PODRAN ESCAPAR DE UNA LARGA CONDENA EN PRISIÓN.

**BUTCH Y CASSIDY**.- _(MIENTRAS LE HACEN BURLA A JESSE Y JAMES) _¡ADIOSITO! SALUDOS A AL CAPONE.

**JESSE Y JAMES**.- ¡HEMOS SIDO DERROTADOS!

**JENNY**.- ¡SILENCIO! AHORA IRAN A UNA CARCEL DE MÁXIMA SEGURIDAD DE LA QUE NO PODRAN ESCAPAR.

**AGENTE**.- ¡OFICIAL JENNY! HEMOS BUSCADO LA POKEBOLA CON EL MEOWTH, PERO NO PUDIMOS HALLARLA.

**JENNY**.- ¡SIGAN BUSCANDO!. ESE POKÉMON NO PUDO HABERSE ESCAPADO. ¡JENNY VAMOS AL DESTACAMENTO CON LOS LADRONES!

**JENNY 2**.- ¡MUY BIEN PRIMA!

**JENNY 3**.- YO LAS ACOMPAÑO.

LUEGO DE QUE EL CAMIÓN PARTIERA LLEVÁNDOSE A JESSE Y JAMES Y MIENTRAS QUE LOS AGENTES SIGUEN BUSCANDO A MEOWTH. UNA POKEBOLA SE MUEVE DEBAJO DE UNOS ARBUSTOS...

**MEOWTH**.- _(SALE DE LA POKEBOLA) _¡¡¡AY!!! YA ME HABÍA OLVIDADO DE LO HORRIBLE QUE ES ESTAR AHÍ ENCERRADO.

**AGENTE 1**.- CREO QUE ESCUCHE ALGO POR AHÍ DETRÁS.

**AGENTE 2**.- ¡VOY A VER!

**MEOWTH**.- TENGO QUE ENGAÑARLOS, ¡JESSE Y JAMES CONFIAN EN MÍ!

****

MEOWTH CIERRA LA POKEBOLA Y LA HACE RODAR LENTAMENTE POR EL SUELO HACIA DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN LOS POLICÍAS.

**AGENTE 1**.- ¡AHÍ ESTÁ!

**AGENTE 2**.- ¡YA LA TENGO, AVISÁ A LOS OTROS!

**AGENTE 1**.- ¡MUCHACHOS, YA LO ENCONTRAMOS! VOLVAMOS AL DESTACAMENTO.

**MEOWTH**.- ME SALVÉ POR UN PELITO... ¿Y AHORA QUE HARE? ¿A QUIEN LE PIDO AYUDA? ¡¡¡YA SÉ!!! ¡AY!... NO CREO QUE QUIERA... ¡PERO VALE LA PENA INTENTARLO!

MEOWTH SE ALEJA DEL LUGAR, CON PRECAUCIÓN POR SI QUEDA ALGUN POLICÍA VIGILANDO, AL PARECER TIENE UN PLAN. PERO VEAMOS QUE PASÓ CON JESSE Y JAMES... AQUÍ LOS VEMOS ENCERRADOS EN CELDAS DE MÁXIMA SEGURIDAD Y CON VARIOS AGENTES CUSTODIÁNDOLOS, JESSE Y JAMES ESTAN EN CELDAS DISTINTAS SEPARADOS POR UN PASILLO EN EL MEDIO.

**JESSE**.- ¡¡¡NO PUEDEN ARRESTARNOS!!! ¡¡¡HEMOS SIDO TRAICIONADOS!!! ¡¡¡QUIERO UN ABOGADO!!! ¡¡¡TENEMOS DERECHO A UNA LLAMADA TELEFÓNICA!!!

**JAMES**.- A MÍ LA HUMEDAD DE ESTA CELDA ME HACE MAL... ¡¡¡TRAINGANME UNA ESTUFA!!!

**JENNY**.- ¡¡¡SILENCIO LADRONES!!! TENDRAN SU ABOGADO... SI ES QUE ALGUIEN QUIERE DEFENDERLOS, Y EN CUANTO A SU LLAMADA PIENSEN BIEN A QUIEN VA A LLAMAR DENTRO DE UN MES, YA QUE POR EL MOMENTO ESTAN INCOMUNICADOS.

**JESSE**.- ¡EXIJO JUSTICIA!

**JENNY**.- LA VAN A TENER. SERAN JUZGADOS Y ENCARCELADOS.

**JAMES**.- NO PODREMOS CONSEGUIR A ESE ABOGADO DE LA TELE... ¿COMO SE LLAMA...? ¿LIONEL HUTZ?

**JESSE**.- ¡NO SEAS BOBO JAMES! ESE ES UN ACTOR.

**JENNY**.- TENDRAN UN DEFENSOR DE POBRES, VENDRA MAÑANA EN LA MAÑANA A VERLOS, MIENTRAS TANTO ¡HAGAN SILENCIO Y PIENSEN EN LO QUE HICIERON! _(Y SE RETIRA)_

**JESSE**.- GRRRR ¡ESTA BIEN!

**JAMES**.- _(SOLLOZANDO) _¡OH¡ ¿Y AHORA, QUIEN PODRA DEFENDERNOS?...

**JESSE**.- NO TE PREOCUPES, MAÑANA HAREMOS ESA LLAMADA, EL ÚNICO PROBLEMA SERA COMO Y A QUIEN LLAMAR PARA QUE NOS SAQUE DE AQUÍ.

**JAMES**.- TENDREMOS QUE CONFIAR EN MEOWTH. BUENO MEJOR DORMITEMOS UN RATO... ¡HASTA MAÑANA MI AMOR!

**JESSE**.- HASTA MAÑANA CIELO MIO, Y NO TE ANGUSTIES, ESTAREMOS BIEN.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, UN HOMBRE LLEGA A VER A JESSE Y JAMES. ES EL ABOGADO QUE LOS DEFENDERÁ EN EL JUICIO QUE LES ESPERA. ES UN TIPO BASTANTE RIDÍCULO, VESTIDO CON UN TRAJE COLOR AMARILLO FLUORESCENTE, UNA CAMISA VIOLETA OSCURO, CORBATA VERDE Y UNOS ZAPATOS COLOR MORADO...

**ABOGADO**.- ¡BUEN DÍA! ¡COMO ESTAN TODOS! ¡EPA! ¿POR QUÉ ESA AMARGURA? NADIE SALUDA VIEJO... ¡QUE MALEDUCADOS! CON RAZÓN ESTAN ACA... BUE' VAMO' A TRABAJA'... BUSCO A UNA TAL JESSE Y UN TIPO LLAMADO... ¿JAMES? ME DIJERON QUE ESTABAN POR ACA...

**JESSE**.- ¿DE DONDE SALIÓ ESTE TIPO?

**JAMES**.- DEBE SER PROFESOR DE UNA ESCUELA DE PAYASOS...

**ABOGADO**.- ¡OH! QUE TAL MUCHACHOS... ¿SON USTEDES LOS QUE BUSCO?

**JESSE**.- Y... A FALTA DE OTRA OPCIÓN...

**JAMES**.- TEMO QUE SI, SOMOS NOSOTROS. 

**ABOGADO**.-SOY ANTHONY BARBERIO, ABOGADO DEFENSOR DE POBRES Y AUSENTES Y ME DESIGNARON A MÍ PARA QUE LOS DEFIENDA... NO SE PREOCUPEN, NO PERDÍ NINGUN JUICIO EN LO QUE VA DEL AÑO. ¿QUIEREN SABER POR QUE? ¡¡¡POR QUE NO HE TENIDO NINGUNO!!!

**JESSE**.- ESTAMOS EN EL MES DE NOVIEMBRE...

**JAMES**.- ¿CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE NO TUVO NINGUN CASO SEÑOR ABOGADO?

**TONY**.- ¡SEÑOR ABOGADO! ESO ES MUY FRÍO... LLAMENME TONY, COMO PARA ENTRAR EN CONFIANZA. ¿POR QUÉ NO TUVE CASOS? PASA QUE LA GENTE NO CONFIA EN MÍ... PERO NO HE PERDIDO NINGUN JUICIO EN LOS ULTIMOS CINCO AÑOS.

**JESSE**.- SI, YA SÉ NO TUVO NINGUN CASO EN TODO ESE TIEMPO...

**TONY**.- ¡NO! TUVE CUATRO. GANE TRES Y EL CUARTO CASO FUE ANULADO POR_ (EN TONO MISTERIOSO) _ "PRUEBAS FALSAS" Y MI CLIENTE ESTA LIBRE COMO UN PAJARITO.

**JAMES**.- A MÍ ME SUENA A CUENTO.

**TONY**.- BUENO.. A VER LA CARPETA... ¡¡¡UY, UY, UY!!! PARECE QUE TIENEN PARA UN BUEN RATO AQUÍ ADENTRO. LOS ACUSAN DE ROBO DE BANCOS, DE POKÉMONS, SECUESTRO DE PERSONAS, ESTAFAS VARIAS, ROBOS Y HURTOS MENORES...

**JESSE**.- ¡¡¡VINO A CONTARNOS LA HISTORIA DE NUESTRAS VIDAS O A DEFENDERNOS!!!

**TONY**.- CALMA, MUCHACHOS, CALMA... ESTO ES LO QUE DICEN LOS PAPELES. QUIERO ESCUCHARLOS A USTEDES... ¿CON QUIEN EMPIEZO? CREO QUE USTED SERÁ LA PRIMERA, SEÑORITA...

**JAMES**.- _(ENOJADO Y GRITANDO) _¡¡¡NO SE META CON MI NOVIA!!!

**TONY**.- NO SE PREOCUPE... SE LA DEVOLVERÉ ENTERA. ¡¡¡GUARDIAS FUERA DE AQUÍ, VOY A HABLAR CON MIS CLIENTES!!!

LUEGO DE ECHAR A LOS GUARDIAS Y DE ESTAR VARIAS HORAS HABLANDO CON ELLOS, TONY LES DIJO...

**TONY**.- BUENO... CREO QUE LES CONVIENE CONSEGUIR MUCHOS TESTIGOS A SU FAVOR... ¿TIENEN AMIGOS QUE LOS AYUDEN?

**JESSE**.- ¿AMIGOS?

**JAMES**.- CREO QUE... PODRÍA HABLAR CON ALGUIEN. PERO ESTAMOS INCOMUNICADOS.

**TONY**.-  ¿POR QUÉ CREE QUE ECHE A LOS GUARDIAS? ¡¡¡ TOME MI TELEFONO CELULAR Y LLAME A QUIEN QUIERA!!!

**JESSE**.- ¿A QUIEN VAS A LLAMAR?

**JAMES**.- _(HABLANDO CON EL CELULAR) _SILENCIO... ESTA LLAMANDO. ¡HOLA PAPÁ! SOY YO JAMES. TU HIJITO... ¿PODES VENIR A SACARME DE LA CARCEL? ¡¡¡AY PERO QUE TIPO!!!

**JESSE**.- ¿QUÉ TE DIJO?

**JAMES**.- ¡QUE ME PUDRA EN ESTE AGUJERO! ¡QUE MAL PADRE!

**JESSE**.- Y AHORA QUE HAREMOS... ¡¡¡YA SÉ!!! TENGO A LA PERSONA QUE NOS PUEDE AYUDAR...

**TONY**.- MUY BIEN TOME EL CELULAR...

**JESSE**.- PERO... NO TENGO EL NUMERO.

**TONY Y JAMES**.- _(MIENTRAS CAEN AL PISO) _¡¡¡AYYYY!!!

**JESSE**.- ¡¡¡CONSIGAN UNA GUIA TELEFÓNICA!!!

**TONY**.- DIGAME DE QUE CIUDAD Y MAÑANA SE LA TRAIGO.

¡¡¡JESSE Y JAMES EN PRISIÓN!!! REDSON Y KASSY RESULTARON SER BUTCH Y CASSIDY. ¿QUÉ HARA MEOWTH?, ¿A QUIEN BUSCARA PARA QUE AYUDE A JESSE Y JAMES? ¿A QUIEN LLAMARA JESSE? ¿FALTA MUCHO PARA QUE ASH Y MISTY APAREZCAN EN LA HISTORIA? _(NDA: ¡¡¡no!!!) _TODOS ESTOS INTERROGANTES SE REVELARÁN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**"EL JUICIO DE JESSE & JAMES"**

**CAPITULO TRES:**

****

AHORA ESTAMOS EN PUEBLO PALETA. ASH SE ENCUENTRA DESCANSANDO EN SU CASA, JUNTO A KEISY. ESTAN TOMANDO SOL AL BORDE DE LA PISCINA QUE MANDO CONSTRUIR ASH ANTERIORMENTE. LO ACOMPAÑAN SU MAMÁ, EL PROFESOR OAK Y TRACEY...

**ASH**.- _(RECOSTADO EN UNA SILLA) _¡¡¡AYY!!! ESTO SI QUE ESTA BUENO.

**KEISY**.- _(DÁNDOLE UNA BEBIDA) _MENOS MAL QUE ME HICISTE CASO Y CERRASTE EL GIMNASIO PARA PODER TOMARTE UN DESCANSO.

**ASH**.- SI, LA VERDAD QUE NO FUE MALA IDEA, MI AMOR.

**OAK**.- _(RECOSTADO EN OTRA SILLA) _UN BUEN MAESTRO POKÉMON DEBE TOMARSE UN MERECIDO DESCANSO PARA PODER ESTAR EN CONDICIONES DE ENFRENTAR A SUS RETADORES.

**TRACEY**.- ES VERDAD, MAL NO NOS VIENE UN POCO DE SOL.

**VILMA**.- LE PEDIRÉ A MR MIME QUE NOS TRAIGA MÁS BEBIDAS.

EN ESE INSTANTE MR MIME APARECE EN EL PARQUE DE LA CASA MUY ALTERADO...

**MR MIME**.-  ¡¡¡MIME MIME MIME!!! _(¡¡¡VILMA VENÍ PRONTO!!!)_

**VILMA**.- ¿QUÉ PASA MR MIME? 

**MR MIME**.- ¡MIME MIME! _(¡SUENA EL VIDEOTELEFONO!)_

**VILMA**.- ¡VAYA, ES EL TELEFONO! IRE A VER QUIEN LLAMA...

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO) _OJALA SEA MISTY, HACE MUCHO QUE NO SÉ NADA DE ELLA.

**KEISY**.- ¿QUÉ ESTAS PENSANDO, ASH?

**ASH**.- ¿EH? NO, NADA. CREO QUE DEBE SER UN VENDEDOR EL QUE LLAMA.

**VILMA**.- _(GRITANDO DESDE LA PUERTA) _¡ASH! ES UN TAL ANTHONY BARBERIO, DICE QUE ES ABOGADO Y QUIERE HABLAR CON VOS, DICE QUE ES PARA AYUDAR A UNOS AMIGOS TUYOS.

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO) _¡¡¿QUÉ?!! ¡LE HABRA PASADO ALGO A MISTY!... _(BAJANDO EL TONO DE VOZ) _¿O A BROCK?...

**KEISY**.- ¿POR QUÉ PENSASTE PRIMERO EN MISTY?

**ASH**.- ¿Y POR QUE NO? ¿QUIÉN SINO ELLA PUEDE TENER PROBLEMAS COMO PARA QUE PIDA AYUDA A UN ABOGADO?

**KEISY**.- _(GRITÁNDOLE) _¡¡¡CUALQUIERA DE TUS OTROS AMIGOS!!! GARY, BROCK, TRACEY...

**TRACEY**.- YO ESTOY AQUÍ...

**ASH Y TRACEY**.- _(GRITÁNDOLE) _¡¡¡NO TE METAS!!!

**TRACEY**.- YO DECÍA...

**KEISY**.- ADEMÁS ELLA TE ESTÁ LLAMANDO CASI TODAS LAS SEMANAS. Y SI NO TE LLAMA, ENSEGUIDA LA LLAMAS VOS.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡Y QUIEN TE PIDIÓ A VOS QUE CONTROLÉS MIS LLAMADAS!!!

**VILMA**.- ¡CHICOS, POR FAVOR, NO DISCUTAN! EL SR BARBERIO ESPERA EN EL VIDEOTELEFONO.

**ASH**.- AHORA LO ATIENDO.

**KEISY**.- ¡HACE LO QUE QUIERAS! ME VOY A MI CASA... ¡HASTA MAÑANA!

**ASH**.- ¡CHAU! _(Y SE VA A ATENDER EL TELEFONO)_

**VILMA.**_- _MENOS MAL QUE SU DISCUSIÓN DE HOY FUE SUAVE...

**OAK.**- VILMA... ¿LE VES ALGUN FUTURO A ESTA RELACIÓN?

**VILMA.**- PUES... NO LO SÉ.

**TRACEY.**- LO DE HOY FUE SOLO UN INTERCAMBIO DE PALABRAS, ¡EL OTRO DÍA SI QUE SE PELEARON!

**VILMA.**- ES QUE ASH... NO, NADA.

**OAK.**- MEJOR RELAJÉMONOS NOSOTROS UN POCO.

**TRACEY.**- ¡BIEN DICHO!

MIENTRAS TANTO, ASH HABLABA POR EL VIDEOTELEFONO...

**ASH**.- ¡HOLA! ¿QUIÉN HABLA?

**TONY**.- ¡BUENOS DÍAS MUCHACHO! PARECE QUE HUBO PELEA. PERMITIME PRESENTARME, SOY ANTHONY BARBERIO, ABOGADO. Y QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE MIS PRECIOS SON ACCESIBLES EN CASO DE CUALQUIER DIFICULTAD, SI TENÉS PROBLEMAS CON TU ESPOSA, TE DIGO QUE ME ESPECIALIZO EN DIVORCIOS, ADEMÁS...

**ASH**.- _(INTERRUMPIÉNDOLO A LOS GRITOS) _¡¡¡ME LLAMO PARA VENDERME SUS SERVICIOS!!! ME DIJERON QUE UNOS AMIGOS MIOS ESTAN EN PROBLEMAS... ADEMÁS NO TENGO ESPOSA, DISCUTÍA CON LA HISTÉRICA DE MI NOVIA.

**TONY**.- ¡CALMA! PODÉS LLAMARME TONY, VOS SOS ASH, ¿VERDAD?.

**ASH**.- _(MÁS CALMADO)_ ASI ES... ¿QUIÉN ME NECESITA?

**TONY**.- BUENO... TE PIDO QUE TE CALMES Y QUE PIENSES ANTES DE DARME UNA RESPUESTA ANTE LO QUE TE VOY A PEDIR...

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡DEJE DE HABLAR Y DIGAME LO QUE PRECISA!!!

**TONY**.- BUENO... QUIERO PEDIRTE QUE... ATESTIGÜES A FAVOR DE UNOS AMIGOS TUYOS QUE ESTAN DETENIDOS POR UN HECHO CRIMINAL, ELLOS SON MIS CLIENTES Y ME DIJERON QUE PODÍAS AYUDARLOS CON TU DECLARACIÓN.

**ASH**.- SI POR SUPUESTO... PERO... ¿QUIÉNES ESTAN PRESOS?, ¿GARY? ¿RICHIE?...

**TONY**.- ¡¡¡NO!!! JESSE Y JAMES. TUS AMIGOS DEL EQUIPO ROCKET.

**ASH**.- _(GRITÁNDOLE)_ ¡¡¡ME LLAMO PARA QUE DEFIENDA A ESOS DELINCUENTES QUE LO ÚNICO QUE HICIERON SIEMPRE FUE PERSEGUIME PARA ROBARME A MI PIKACHU!!!, ACASO SE VOLVIERON LOCOS COMO PARA PEDIRME AYUDA. DIGALES QUE SE PUEDEN IR BIEN A LA ¡$%&=*+%$%&$*+!

**TONY**.- ¡¡¡EPA!!! TE PEDÍ QUE LO PIENSES.

**ASH**.- NO TENGO NADA QUE PENSAR. PUEDEN QUEDARSE ENCERRADOS PARA SIEMPRE. ¡ADIOS! _(Y CUELGA BRUSCAMENTE) _¡LO ÚNICO QUE ME FALTABA! ¡AYUDAR A ESE PAR DE CRETINOS!

**PIKACHU**.- ¿PIKA, PIKA? _(¿QUÉ PASO ASH?)_

**ASH.**_- _¡ALGO INCREÍBLE! JESSE Y JAMES ESTAN PRESOS VAYA A SABER POR QUE Y QUERÍAN QUE DECLARE A SU FAVOR.

**PIKACHU.**- PIKA, PIKACHU PIKA PIKA. _(VAMOS ASH, SI DE TAN TORPES QUE SON. RESULTAN SER BUENOS)_

**ASH.**_- (DUDANDO) _ ES POSIBLE... ¡PERO QUE LOS DEFIENDA SU JEFE! SIEMPRE LO HIZO.

**PIKACHU**.- ¡PIKACHU! _(¡VAMOS A NADAR!)_

**ASH.**- ¡BUENA IDEA!

Y AL RATO...

**ASH**.- _(LEYENDO BAJO UNA SOMBRILLA) _¡ESTO ES LO LINDO DEL VERANO! LEER TRANQUILO Y SIN UNA PLAGA QUE MOLESTE...

**TRACEY**.- ¿LO DECÍS POR KEISY?

**ASH**.- MMMH... PROBABLEMENTE.

**OAK**.- NO ES BUENO HABLAR MAL DE LAS PERSONAS QUE ESTAN AUSENTES.

**ASH**.- NO HABLÉ MAL DE NINGUNA PERSONA. HABLÉ MAL DE KEISY.

**VILMA**.- HIJO, ES TU NOVIA, TENÉS QUE RESPETARLA.

**ASH**.- CAMBIEMOS DE TEMA MEJOR.

**MR MIME**.- ¡MIME MIME MIME! _(¡VILMA, VENÍ PRONTO!)_

**VILMA**.- PARECE QUE ES EL TELEFONO OTRA VEZ.

**ASH**.- SI ES ESE ABOGADO LOCO DE NUEVO... ¡DECILE QUE ME FUI A LA ANTÁRTIDA A PEINAR PINGÜINOS!.

**TRACEY**.- PEINALOS CON RAYA AL MEDIO.

**TODOS**.- ¡¡¡JA, JA, JA!!!

A LOS POCOS MINUTOS VUELVE VILMA. NO, NO ES TONY EL DE LA LLAMADA...

**VILMA**.- ¡HIJO! ES PARA VOS. UNA CHICA.

**ASH**.- _(SOLLOZANDO) _¡¡¡ME OLVIDE DE DECIRLE QUE NO ME PASARA CON KEISY!!!.

**VILMA**.- NO, NO ES KEYSY. ES ALGUIEN QUE TE VA A ALEGRAR.

**ASH**.- _(MIENTRAS VA HACIA EL TELEFONO) _ESO ESPERO...

Y AL LLEGAR AL TELEFONO, UNA GRAN AMIGA DE ASH ES QUIEN LO LLAMA...

**ASH**.- HOLA...

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡HOLA ASH!!! COMO ESTAS

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡MISTY!!! QUE ALEGRÍA, CUANTO TIEMPO SIN HABLARNOS.

**MISTY**.- PASO UNA SEMANA PERO PARECE UN AÑO. PERO EN REALIDAD TE LLAMÉ POR OTRA COSA QUE PASO... 

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ TE PASÓ? ¿ESTÁS LASTIMADA? ¿NECESITÁS UN RIÑON? ¿UN HIGADO?

**MISTY**.- ¡ASH! DEJATE DE HACER BROMAS. TE LLAME PORQUE UN TAL ANTHONY BARBERIO ME LLAMÓ AQUÍ PARA PEDIRME QUE DECLARE EN UN JUICIO QUE LE VAN A HACER A JESSE Y JAMES POR ROBAR UN BANCO Y OTRAS COSAS MÁS.

**ASH**.- ¿AH SI? AQUÍ TAMBIEN LLAMÓ POR LO MISMO, Y LO MANDÉ A PASEAR.

**MISTY**.- NO CREES QUE TENDRÍAMOS QUE AYUDARLOS.

**ASH**.- ¡AYUDARLOS! ¡DESPUÉS DE LO QUE NOS HICIERON TANTO TIEMPO!

**MISTY**.- ¿CUÁNTOS POKÉMONS TE ROBARON? ¿CUÁNTAS BATALLAS TE GANARON? ¿CUÁNTAS MEDALLAS PERDISTE CONTRA ELLOS?

**ASH**.- ESTE... EN VERDAD NO ME PASO NADA DE LO QUE DECÍS.

**MISTY**.- ¿Y CUANTAS VECES TE AYUDARON O NOS SALVARON?

**ASH**.- PUES... ¡VARIAS!

**MISTY**.- ENTONCES... ¡HAY QUE AYUDARLOS!

**ASH**.- ¡NI LOCO! ¡NI EN SUEÑOS! ¡NUNCA! ¡JAMAS LOS AYUDARE! SEGURO QUE SI LOS AYUDO LUEGO VOLVERAN CON SUS OCURRENCIAS Y SEGUIRÁN ROBANDO PARA EL EQUIPO ROCKET.

**MISTY**.- ¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS! ACASO NO TE EXPLICO EL SR. BARBERIO QUE LOS DESPIDIERON DEL EQUIPO ROCKET Y QUE HABÍAN INICIADO UNA NUEVA VIDA EN CIUDAD VERDE.

**ASH**.- NO LO SABÍA...

**MISTY**.- ENTONCES VAMOS A AYUDARLOS. QUE TE PARECE SI MAÑANA VOY A TU CASA PARA PONERNOS DE ACUERDO EN LAS DECLARACIONES.

**ASH**.- LO SIENTO MISTY... PERO... NO LOS VOY A AYUDAR.

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡QUE!!! ENTONCES NO ME LLAMÉS MÁS HASTA QUE CAMBIES DE IDEA.

**ASH**.- MISTY, NO ¡POR FAVOR!... ¡CORTÓ...! ¡QUE MACANA!

**VILMA**.- ¿QUÉ QUERÍA MISTY?

**ASH**.- ME DIJO QUE ESE ABOGADO LA LLAMO A ISLA TROVITA Y LE PIDIÓ QUE ATESTIGUE A FAVOR DE JESSE Y JAMES.

**VILMA**.- ¿QUÉ LES PASÓ A ELLOS?

**ASH**.- NO LO RECUERDO Y NO ME INTERESA.

**VILMA**.- MEJOR PENSÁ EN LO QUE SEA CONVENIENTE. ELLOS HACE RATO QUE NO TE PERSIGUEN PARA ROBARTE A PIKACHU, ASI QUE TENDRÍAS QUE PERDONARLOS.

**ASH**.- LO MISMO ME DIJO MISTY. PERO ES DIFÍCIL HACERLO DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE NOS HICIERON.

**VILMA**.- MEDITALO UN POCO. PERO AHORA MEJOR VAMOS A SEGUIR DESCANSANDO.

Y AL RATO EL VIDEOTELEFONO SUENA NUEVAMENTE...

**MR MIME**.- MIME MIME MIME. _(VILMA, EL VIDEOTELEFONO)_

**OAK**.- SEGURO QUE LLAMAN DE NUEVO.

**TRACEY**.- Y DEBE SER POR LO DE JESSE Y JAMES.

**ASH**.- _(RESIGNADO) _MEJOR ATIENDO YO DIRECTAMENTE.

Y YA EN EL VIDEOTELEFONO...

**ASH**.- HOLA... ¿QUIÉN HABLA?

**KEISY**.- SOY YO MI AMOR ¿A QUIEN ESPERABAS?

**ASH**.- CREÍ QUE ERA MISTY, HACE UN RATO LLAMO Y... _(SE TAPA LA BOCA)_

**KEISY**._-_  ¡MISTY! ¿Y PARA QUE TE LLAMÓ?

**ASH**.- ES QUE ENCERRARON A JESSE Y JAMES. ¿TE ACORDÁS? SON LOS QUE TE QUISIERON ROBAR A TU CHICORITA.

**KEISY**.- ¡COMO PARA OLVIDARME! Y PARA DECIRTE ESO GASTÓ UNA LLAMADA DE LARGA DISTANCIA.

**ASH**.- ¡NO! OCURRE QUE NOS NECESITAN COMO TESTIGOS.

**KEISY**.- BUENO, ENTONCES COLABORÁ CON LA JUSTICIA, ASI LOS ENCIERRAN PARA SIEMPRE.

**ASH**.- OCURRE... QUE TENGO QUE DECLARAR A FAVOR DE ELLOS.

**KEISY**.- ¡¡¡Y SEGURO QUE MISTY TE CONVENCIÓ PARA QUE LO HAGAS!!! Y COMO SIEMPRE VAS A HACER LO QUE ELLA TE PIDA. ¡Y A MÍ QUE ME PISE UN TREN!.

**ASH**.- ¡NO!, NO DIGAS ESO.

**KEISY**.- ¡POR MÍ DEFENDÉ A TODOS LOS DELINCUENTES QUE QUIERAS! CHAU, ¡HASTA MAÑANA!

**ASH**.- PARÁ... ¡NO TE ENOJÉS!... CORTÓ. BUENO... ¡MEJOR! AHORA TRATARÉ DE DESCANSAR.

PERO EL DESCANSO DE ASH NO DURO MUCHO...

**ASH**.- _(NADANDO EN LA PILETA) _¡QUE BIEN PIKACHU! ¡VAMOS! NADÁ HACIA MÍ.

**PIKACHU**.- ¡PIKA! _(¡ES DIFÍCIL!)_

**MR MIME.**- ¿MIME MIME MIME?. _(¿ADIVINA QUE...?)_

**VILMA.**- ¡OTRA VEZ EL VIDEOTELEFONO!

**TRACEY.**- Y SEGURO QUE POR EL MISMO TEMA.

**OAK.**- ¿QUÉ DIRA ASH?

**ASH.**- _(GRITANDO DESDE LA PILETA) _¡¡¡POR FAVOR NO ATIENDAN!!! ¡¡¡NO ESTOY PARA NADIE!!! DIGAN QUE ME FUI A CHINA.

RESULTO SER BROCK... Y POR LO MISMO. PERO DEJEMOS A ASH CON SUS PROBLEMAS TELEFÓNICOS Y VEAMOS QUE PASA CON JESSE Y JAMES YA QUE SIGUEN EN LA CARCEL Y SU ABOGADO VA A VISITARLOS.

**JESSE**.- ¿CONSIGUIÓ LOS TESTIGOS?.

**JAMES**.- ¿PODRÁ SACARNOS DE ACA?

**JESSE**.- ¿PODREMOS LLAMAR POR TELEFONO A LOS TESTIGOS?.

**JAMES**.- ¿POR QUÉ EL CIELO ES AZUL?

**JESSE**.- ¡¡¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS!!!

**TONY**.- PACIENCIA AMIGOS. SÓLO CONSEGUÍ A DOS PERSONAS, PERO INSITIRÉ CON LOS OTROS. CREO QUE PUEDO CONVENCERLOS. ADEMÁS  ME CONTACTÉ CON SU POKÉMON MEOWTH Y DICE QUE VERÁ A UNA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE USTEDES ME DIERON COMO POSIBLES TESTIGOS. QUIZÁS LO CONVENZA.

**JESSE**.- ¿QUIÉNES VAN A DECLARAR A NUESTRO FAVOR?

**TONY**.- UNA CHICA LLAMADA MISTY, Y SU NOVIO, UN TAL RUDY.

**JAMES**.- NO CONOZCO A ESE TIPO.

**JESSE**.- ¿SERÁ DE CONFIANZA? 

**TONY**.- MISTY DIJO QUE SI, QUE DIRÁ LO QUE ELLA LE PIDA.

**JESSE**.- ESO ESPERO...

Y A LA NOCHE SIGUIENTE, UNA SOMBRA SE ACERCA A LA CASA DE ASH. PARECE SER ALGUIEN CONOCIDO. ES MEOWTH QUE LLEGÓ A PUEBLO PALETA PARA CONVENCER A ASH DE QUE AYUDE A JESSE Y JAMES. YA ES MUY TARDE, ASI QUE TODOS DUERMEN. PERO MEOWTH SE ASOMA A LA VENTANA DE LA HABITACIÓN DE ASH...

**MEOWTH**.- ¡UFA! YA ESTA DORMIDO. TENDRÉ QUE DESPERTARLO.

**ASH**.- _(HABLANDO DORMIDO) _MISTY... PERDONAME... ¡NO KEISY! 

**MEOWTH**.- PARECE QUE EL GALÁN TIENE MAL DE AMORES.

**ASH**.- _(AÚN DORMIDO) _¡KEISY NO MOLESTES A MISTY!

**MEOWTH**.- ENTRARÉ... CON CUIDADO... ¡¡¡AYYYY!!! _(Y SE CAE POR LA VENTANA)_

**ASH.**- _(DESPERTANDO DE REPENTE) _¡NO KEISY! EH... SÓLO ERA UNA PESADILLA... UN MOMENTO ¡¿QUIÉN ESTA AHÍ?!

**MEOWTH.**- ¡ME DESCUBRIÓ!

MEOWTH FUE A CONVENCER A ASH DE QUE AYUDE A JESSE Y JAMES. MISTY Y RUDY LOS VAN A AYUDAR... ¿ASH QUERRA AYUDARLOS? ¿LE HARA CASO A MISTY O A KEISY? ¿Y KEISY? ¿SE RECONCILIARÁ CON ASH? NO SE PIERDAN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPITULOS...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

****

**"EL JUICIO DE JESSE & JAMES"**

**CAPITULO CUATRO:**

****

MEOWTH LLEGO A LA CASA DE ASH Y ENTRÓ POR LA VENTANA MIENTRAS ÉL DORMÍA. MISTY Y RUDY VAN A AYUDAR A JESSE Y JAMES EN EL JUICIO. KEISY DISCUTIÓ OTRA VEZ CON ASH... ¿CÓMO SIGUE ESTO? DE ESTA MANERA:

**ASH**.- ¿QUIÉN ESTA AHÍ?

**MEOWTH**.- SOY YO, MEOWTH. NO TE ASUSTÉS NO VENGO A ROBAR NADA.

**ASH**.- ¡MEOWTH! SI BUSCAS A ESE PAR DE INÚTILES TE DIGO QUE ESTAN PRESOS... ¡Y OJALA QUE PARA SIEMPRE!

**MEOWTH**.- ES POR ESO QUE VENÍA A VERTE. QUERÍA PEDIRTE QUE DECLARES A SU FAVOR EN EL JUICIO...

**ASH**.- ¿POR QUÉ TENDRÍA QUE HACERLO? SIEMPRE ME MOLESTARON, ME SIGUIERON DURANTE CUATRO AÑOS PARA PODER ROBAR A PIKACHU Y NUNCA LO LOGRARON. 

**MEOWTH**.- SI ME DEJÁS QUE TE EXPLIQUE ALGO, TAL VEZ CAMBIES DE OPINIÓN...

**ASH**.- NO CREO QUE...

**VILMA**.- _(LLAMANDO A ASH DESDE AFUERA DE SU HABITACIÓN) _¡ASH! ¿TE PASO ALGO? OI RUIDOS Y ME ASUSTÉ...

**OAK**.- ¿HAY ALGUN PROBLEMA?

**ASH**.- NO DIGAS NADA Y MANTENÉ LA BOCOTA CERRADA. _(HABLÁNDOLE A SU MADRE) _NO SE PREOCUPEN.. SÓLO FUE UNA PESADILLA... DUERMAN TRANQUILOS...

**VILMA**.- BUENO, COMO QUIERAS...

**OAK**.- SI NO ME NECESITAN VOLVERÉ A MI HABITACIÓN.

**ASH**.- SE FUERON... ¡MUY BIEN POKÉMON PULGOSO! MÁS TE VALE QUE TU HISTORIA SEA BUENA O TE ENTREGO A LA OFICIAL JENNY QUE SEGURO TE DEBE ESTAR BUSCANDO... ¡¡¡¡COMENZÁ A HABLAR!!!

**MEOWTH**.- ¡NO, CON JENNY NO!

**ASH**.- _(SUSURRANDO) _¡BAJÁ LA VOZ!

**MEOWTH**.- BUENO... QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE EN VARIAS OCASIONES TE HEMOS AYUDADO SIN QUE LO SEPAS...

**ASH**.- _(NO MUY CONVENCIDO) _¡AJA...! CONTINUÁ...

**MEOWTH**.- TE ACORDÁS ESE DÍA EN QUE...

MIENTRA MEOWTH LE CUENTA A ASH LAS OCASIONES EN LAS QUE EL (¿EX?) EQUIPO ROCKET LO AYUDÓ, MISTY ESTA EN ISLA TROVITA CON RUDY Y NO PUEDE DORMIR...

**RUDY**.- ¿QUÉ RARO? HAY LUZ EN LA HABITACIÓN DE MISTY. _(GOLPEANDO LA PUERTA) _MISTY... ¿PUEDO PASAR?

**MISTY**.- ¿EH? SI... PODES PASAR RUDY.

**RUDY**.- ¿QUÉ TE PASA? ACASO ESA LLAMADA QUE LE HICISTE A ASH TE MOLESTÓ.

**MISTY**.- ¡NO! OCURRE QUE ESTOY MUY NERVIOSA CON ESO DEL JUICIO Y DE TENER QUE DECLARAR A FAVOR DE JESSE Y JAMES.

**RUDY**.- TODAVÍA ESTAMOS A TIEMPO... PODEMOS DECIR LA VERDAD. AUNQUE NO LOS CONOZCO, SI VOS DECÍS QUE SON BUENOS DIRÉ ESO... NO TE PREOCUPÉS.

**MISTY**.- EL MEOWTH QUE LLAMO DESPUÉS DEL ABOGADO ME CONVENCIÓ DE HACERLO. NO CREÍ QUE ELLOS NOS HUBIESEN AYUDADO TANTO.

**RUDY**.- PERO...

**MISTY**.- PERO ASH NO LO CREE. Y VA A DECLARAR EN SU CONTRA.

**RUDY**.- Y VOS TENÉS MIEDO DE QUE LA DECLARACIÓN DE ASH TE PERJUDIQUE Y TE PUEDAN ARRESTAR POR FALSO TESTIMONIO.

**MISTY**.- NO SÉ SI ÉL SE DIO CUENTA DE ESO.

**RUDY**.- ENTONCES LLAMALO MAÑANA NUEVAMENTE Y EXPLICALE LO QUE PASA. SEGURO VA A ENTENDERTE...

**MISTY**.- ESTA BIEN, BUENAS NOCHES.

**RUDY**.- BUENAS NOCHES.

Y A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, EN EL DESAYUNO...

**ASH**.- SABEN UNA COSA.. LO ESTUVE PENSANDO BIEN Y CREO QUE LO MEJOR SERÁ QUE DECLARE A FAVOR DE JESSE Y JAMES. SI LLEGO A DECIR OTRA COSA POSIBLEMENTE PERJUDIQUE A MISTY.

**VILMA**.- ¿QUÉ TE HIZO CAMBIAR DE OPINIÓN?

**ASH**.- VINO MEOWTH EN MEDIO DE LA NOCHE A TRATAR DE CONVENCERME Y NO LO LOGRÓ, PERO CUANDO ME DIJO QUE LE LLAMO POR VIDEOTELEFONO A MISTY Y LE CONTÓ LO MISMO, PENSÉ QUE ELLA SE PUEDE METER EN LIOS SI DECLARA ALGO DISTINTO A LO MIO. ELLA Y YO TRATAMOS MUCHO MÁS A JESSE Y JAMES QUE TRACEY Y BROCK.

**TRACEY**.- ¿Y DONDE ESTA MEOWTH?

**OAK**.- ¿ES ESE MEOWTH QUE HABLA? ¿ME DEJARÁ EXAMINARLO MIENTRAS DURA EL JUICIO?

**VILMA**.- SAMUEL... ¿SÓLO PENSÁS EN TRABAJAR?

**OAK**.- _(SONROJADO) _¡EJEM! ES VERDAD ESTAMOS DE VACACIONES.

**ASH**.- MEJOR LLAMO A MISTY Y LE DIGO LO QUE VOY A HACER.

Y EN ESE INSTANTE SUENA EL VIDEOTELEFONO...

**ASH**.- ¡YO ATIENDO! HOLA... ¡MISTY!... ¿NO ERA QUE NO QUERÍAS HABLAR CONMIGO?

**MISTY**.- DIJE QUE VOS NO ME LLAMES HASTA QUE CAMBIES DE IDEA, NO DIJE QUE YO NO TE IBA A LLAMAR.

**ASH**.- BUENO... ES QUE EN REALIDAD IBA A LLAMARTE PARA DECIRTE QUE VOY A DECLARAR A FAVOR DE JESSE Y JAMES.

**MISTY**.- ¡PERFECTO! ENTONCES RUDY Y YO VIAJAREMOS A CIUDAD VERDE MAÑANA Y PASAREMOS POR TU CASA PARA VER QUE DECIMOS.

**ASH**.- ADEMÁS TRACEY VA A ATESTIGÜAR TAMBIEN.

**TRACEY**.- YO NO DIJE ESO...

**ASH Y MISTY**.- ¡¡¡VAS A HACERLO!!!

**TRACEY**.- BUENO, YA QUE INSISTEN...

**ASH**.- VOY A HABLARLE A BROCK PARA QUE NOS AYUDE.

**MISTY**.- ¡BIEN! PERO... ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE TE HIZO CAMBIAR DE OPINIÓN? 

**ASH**.- ES QUE PENSÉ QUE... SI YO DECÍA ALGO EN TU CONTRA PODRÍA... PERJUDICARTE.

EN ESE INSTANTE KEISY, QUIEN HABÍA ESCUCHADO TODO, INTERVIENE...

**KEISY**.- ¡¡¡ASH!!! OTRA VEZ HABLANDO CON MISTY... Y ENCIMA PARA AYUDAR A ESOS DELINCUENTES. ME VOY Y NO ME ATAJÉS... _(PERO EN VEZ DE IRSE SE QUEDA PARADA)_

**ASH.**- BUENO KEISY, COMO QUIERAS. MISTY, ENTONCES YO LE HABLO A BROCK Y LE DIGO A TRACEY QUE ES LO QUE TIENE QUE DECLARAR.

**KEISY.**- DIJE QUE ME VOY Y NO ME ATAJEN...

**MISTY.**- BUENO... MEJOR CORTO. QUEDAMOS ASI. CHAU, HASTA LA PROXIMA.

**ASH.**- ADIOS MISTY, NOS VEREMOS MAÑANA.

**KEISY.**- ¡¡¡¿CÓMO QUE SE VERAN MAÑANA?!!!

**ASH.**- _(SORPRENDIDO) _¿QUÉ HACÉS ACA, NO ERA QUE TE IBAS?

**KEISY.**- ME VAS A EXPLICAR QUE VAN A HACER VOS Y MISTY MAÑANA.

**ASH.**- NO TENGO NADA QUE EXPLICARTE. ELLA VIENE CON RUDY, PARA PONERNOS DE ACUERDO EN LAS DECLARACIONES DEL JUICIO.

**KEISY.**- ¡¡¡NO TE CREO NADA!!! ME VOY Y AHORA SI QUE NO ME VAS A VER MÁS EL PELO, SERA HASTA MAÑANA.

**ASH.**- CHAU. ¡BAH! SIEMPRE DICE LO MISMO Y SIEMPRE VUELVE.

DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS DE LOS HECHOS RELATADOS Y CON ASH Y KEISY DISCUTIENDO MINUTO A MINUTO, SE INICIA EL JUICIO... LOS TESTIGOS ESTAN REUNIDOS EN LA SALA Y EN ELLA SE VEN A BUTCH Y CASSIDY DISFRAZADOS COMO REDSON Y KASSY. VEAMOS QUE ES LO QUE COMENTAN LOS TESTIGOS, POR EMPEZAR ASH SE ENCUENTRA SENTADO ENTRE MISTY Y KEISY, RUDY ESTA A LA IZQUIERDA DE MISTY Y A SU LADO ESTAN SENTADOS, EN ESE ORDEN, TRACEY, BROCK, LA OFICIAL JENNY QUE SALE CON ÉL, OAK Y VILMA...

**OAK**.- ESTOY MUY NERVIOSO... ESPERO RECORDAR LO QUE TENGO QUE DECIR...

**VILMA**.- NO TE PREOCUPES SAMUEL, HOY LLAMAN A LOS TESTIGOS DEL FISCAL, EN LA PROXIMA AUDIENCIA NOS TOCA A NOSOTROS.

**JENNY BROCK**.- (NDA: o sea la Jenny la novia de Brock. Le diré así para diferenciarla de las otras) YO NO PUEDO DECLARAR POR QUE SÉ DEL ARRESTO Y DE LO QUE PASO, DE ÚLTIMA TENDRÍA QUE DECLARAR EN CONTRA DE ELLOS.

**BROCK**.- NO TE PREOCUPES MI AMOR, VA A SALIR TODO BIEN.

**TRACEY**.- _(NERVIOSO) _EL 24 DE OCTUBRE DE... ¡NO! FUE UN 23 DE MARZO... ¡AY!, NO RECUERDO... ¿O FUE EN JULIO?

**RUDY**.- ¡SILENCIO! QUE ME PONES NERVIOSO A MÍ.

**MISTY**.- CARIÑO, NO LE GRITÉS, NO LO HACE A PROPÓSITO.

**RUDY**.- ¡NO! SÓLO INTENCIONALMENTE.

**MISTY**.- NO QUIERO DISCUTIR OTRA VEZ.

**ASH**.- _(MURMURANDO) _SI LA CONOCERÉ DISCUTIENDO...

**KEISY**.- ¿ME HABLABAS?

**ASH**.- NO, SÓLO TRATABA DE RECORDAR ALGO, MEJOR VOY A TOMAR AIRE AFUERA.

**KEISY**.- YA VA A EMPEZAR...

**ASH**.- FALTA COMO MÁS DE MEDIA HORA.

ASH SALIÓ A TOMAR AIRE. AL LLEGAR A LA PUERTA DEL JUZGADO SACA UNA POKEBOLA Y LA ABRE...

**ASH**.- MUY BIEN... SALÍ MEOWTH.

**MEOWTH**.- ¡¡¡AYYYY!!! ES HORRIBLE ESTAR AHÍ DENTRO.

**ASH**.- SÓLO TE SAQUÉ PARA QUE ME DIGAS ALGO, AHÍ DENTRO ME PARECIÓ VER A ESOS DOS QUE ME DESCRIBISTE COMO LOS TIPOS QUE LOS ENGAÑARON PARA QUE ROBEN EL BANCO. ¿ESTAS SEGURO DE QUE SON BUTCH Y CASSIDY?

**MEOWTH**.- NO LO SÉ, TENDRÍA QUE VERLOS.

EN ESE INSTANTE APARECE UNA DE LAS OFICIALES JENNY QUE ARRESTARON A JESSE Y JAMES,,,

**JENNY**.- UN MOMENTO... ESE ES EL MEOWTH DE LOS DELINCUENTES QUE VAN A JUZGAR AHORA... ¡ALTO AHÍ MEOWTH!

**ASH**.- ¡NO DIGÁS NADA Y COMPORTATE COMO UN MEOWTH NORMAL!

**MEOWTH**.- ESPERO QUE ME CREA, ¡EJEM! ¡MIAUUUU!

ESTO SE PUSO DIFÍCIL, JENNY RECONOCIÓ A MEOWTH. ¿QUÉ HARA ASH? ¿POR QUÉ REDSON Y KASSY, ES DECIR BUTCH Y CASSIDY ESTAN EN EL JUZGADO? ¿SERÁ POR ORDENES DE GIOVANNI? NO DEJEN DE LEER LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPITULOS...

**CONTIRUARA...**

ESTE FIC VA A SER UN POCO LARGO, AUNQUE SÉ COMO VA A TERMINAR NO LES ADELANTO NADA, SI QUIEREN MANDARME MENSAJES PUEDEN HACERLO A JULIANMANES@HOTMAIL.COM HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.

****

**"EL JUICIO DE JESSE & JAMES"**

**CAPITULO CINCO:**

****

JESSE Y JAMES ESTAN POR SER JUZGADOS Y TODOS DECIDIERON AYUDARLOS, PERO JENNY DESCUBRIÓ A MEOWTH JUNTO A ASH. ¿QUÉ PASARA?

**JENNY**.- ¡ALTO AHÍ MEOWTH!

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ PASA OFICIAL?

**JENNY**.- OCURRE QUE ESE MEOWTH QUE TE ACOMPAÑA ES EL MISMO QUE TENÍAN ESOS DELINCUENTES QUE ESTAN SIENDO JUZGADOS.

**ASH**.- CREO QUE SE EQUIVOCA, ESTE MEOWTH ME ACOMPAÑA DESDE QUE ERA CHICO.

**JENNY**.- MMMH VAMOS A VER... _(HABLÁNDOLE A MEOWTH) _¿DESDE CUANDO ESTAS CON ÉL MEOWTH? ¡RESPONDE!

**ASH**.- NO ESPERARÁ QUE MI MEOWTH LE HABLE...

**MEOWTH**.- ¿EH? MIAUUUU, MIAUIIMIAUU.

**JENNY**.- ¡VAYA! CREÍ QUE ERA EL MEOWTH DELINCUENTE... PUES SI, EL MEOWTH DE ESOS LADRONES HABLA. ASI QUE TENÉ CUIDADO CON LOS MEOWTH QUE ENCUENTRES POR AHÍ, PUEDE SER UN POKÉMON PELIGROSO.

**ASH**.- NO SE PREOCUPE.

**MEOWTH**.- MIAU, ¡UF! POR POCO.

**ASH**.- ¡SILENCIO TODAVÍA PUEDE OIRTE!

**VOZ**.- DEMASIADO TARDE... YO YA LO ESCUCHE.

**ASH**.- ¡AYYY! ¿QUIÉN ES USTED?

**TONY**.- ¡CALMA! SOY TONY, POR QUE NO ME ACOMPAÑAN

**ASH**.- MENOS MAL, CREÍ QUE ESTABAMOS EN PROBLEMAS.

TONY LLEVA A ASH Y MEOWTH HASTA DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN JESSE Y JAMES...

**TONY**.- ¡GUARDIAS! ¡¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!!! TENGO QUE VER A MIS CLIENTES, ¡JE, JE! SOY UN LEÓN ¡TIEMBLAN ANTE MI PRESENCIA!

**JESSE**.- LLEGÓ EL COMEDIANTE, JAMES.

**JAMES**.- ¡OTRA VEZ!, ¿Y AHORA QUE QUIERE?.

**TONY**.- VENGO SÓLO PARA QUE VEAN A ALGUIEN ANTES DEL JUICIO.

**JESSE**.- ¡ES MEOWTH!

**JAMES**.- ¡Y EL BOBO!

**ASH**.- _(ENOJADO) _¡¡¡ASI ME RECIBEN A PESAR DE QUE LOS VENGO A AYUDAR!!!

**JAMES**.- ¡PERDON!

**JESSE**.- ¡NO SABÍAMOS!

**MEOWTH**.- ¡MIS AMIGOS, COMO ESTAN!

**JESSE Y JAMES**.- MEOWTH, VEN AQUÍ QUERIDO POKÉMON.

**ASH**.- PARECE QUE LO EXTRAÑABAN.

**JESSE**.- MEOWTH, ¿SABÉS QUE PASÓ CON ARBOK Y LOS OTROS POKÉMONS?

**ASH**.- NO SE PREOCUPEN POR ELLOS, EL PROFESOR OAK LOS ESTA CUIDANDO.

**JAMES**.- QUE SUERTE TIENEN ELLOS, ESE VIEJITO ES MUY BUENO.

**JENNY**.- _(VIENE LLEGANDO A DONDE ESTAN TODOS) _¿TRAJO LAS LLAVES AGENTE?

**AGENTE**.- ¡AQUÍ ESTAN OFICIAL JENNY!

**TONY**.- ¡ASH, MEOWTH! ESCONDANSE Y LUEGO VAYAN A LA SALA DEL JUICIO.

ASH METE A MEOWTH EN LA POKEBOLA Y SE ESCONDE EN UNA CELDA VACIA, TONY ENCUENTRA A JENNY Y LE DICE...

**TONY**.- ¡OFICIAL JENNY! LA ESTABA ESPERANDO... ¿YA EMPIEZA EL JUICIO?

**JENNY**.- ASI ES, VINE A BUSCAR A LOS ACUSADOS...

**TONY**.- ¡PROCEDA! YO IRE CON ELLOS PARA ASEGURARME QUE NO RECIBAN MALTRATO EN EL CAMINO.

**JENNY**.- ¿QUIÉN CREE QUE SOY?

LUEGO DE QUE JENNY SE LLEVARA A JESSE Y JAMES, ASH LLEGA A LA SALA DEL JUICIO JUSTO A TIEMPO.

**KEISY**.- ¿QUÉ TE PASÓ QUE ESTAS TAN AGITADO?

**ASH**.- ¡NADA!, NO PASÓ NADA.

**MISTY**.- SI NO TE CONOCIERA DIRÍA QUE FUISTE A VER A JESSE Y JAMES.

**RUDY**.- _(SORPRENDIDO) _¡QUE!

**MISTY**.- NO, NADA.

**JENNY**.- ¡ORDEN EN LA SALA! DE PIE PARA RECIBIR AL DOCTOR FERDINAND VOUBET, JUEZ EN LO PENAL, QUIEN PRESIDIRÁ EL JUICIO.

**JUEZ**.- _(LUEGO DE ENTRAR Y UBICARSE EN SU SITIO) _PUEDEN SENTARSE. OFICIAL, LEA LA ORDEN DEL DÍA.

**JENNY**.- SE DA INICIO AL JUICIO DE LOS SEÑORES JESSE... Y JAMES... REPRESENTADOS POR EL SEÑOR ABOGADO, DOCTOR ANTHONY BARBERIO, QUIENES ESTAN ACUSADOS DE INTENTO DE ROBO A UN BANCO NACIONAL, ROBOS Y HURTOS MENORES Y CALIFICADOS REITERADOS EN MULTIPLES OCASIONES, INTENTO DE ROBO DE POKÉMONS, ESTAFAS VARIAS...

**JAMES**.- ¡AY! ESTE REPASO ES NECESARIO.

**JESSE**.- CON TANTO QUE ESTA DICIENDO YA ME HACE SENTIR CULPABLE.

**TONY**.- CALMA MUCHACHOS ESTO ES SOLO UNA FORMALIDAD. AHORA CUANDO EL JUEZ PREGUNTE COMO SE CONSIDERAN DIGAN INOCENTES.

**JESSE**.- ESTA BIEN TONY.

**JAMES**.- COMO QUIERAS VIEJO.

**JUEZ**.- ¡TERMINO OFICIAL JENNY! PARECE QUE HUBIESE LEÍDO LA LISTA DE DELITOS DEL CÓDIGO PENAL.

**JENNY**.- ESO ES TODO SEÑOR JUEZ. QUIEN ACUSA, ES EL SEÑOR FISCAL DE LA NACIÓN: ANDREW AVRIATTA.

**ASH**.- PARECE QUE AL JUEZ NO LE CAEN SIMPATICOS JESSE Y JAMES.

**REDSON**.- (o sea Butch) PARECE QUE GIOVANNI ELIGIÓ BIEN AL JUEZ.

**KASSY**.- (o sea Cassidy) IGUAL TENEMOS QUE ESTAR ATENTOS A TODO, POR SI ALGUIEN QUIERE AYUDARNOS A ENCERRARLOS.

**FISCAL**.- SEÑOR JUEZ, COMENZAREMOS POR LOS ALEGATOS DE MI PARTE, ES DECIR, EXPONDRÉ TODOS AQUELLOS HECHOS COMETIDOS POR ESTOS SALVAJES DELINCUENTES...

**TONY**.- ¡¡¡PROTESTO SEÑOR JUEZ!!! EL FISCAL NO TIENE DERECHO DE LLAMAR DE ESA MANERA A MIS CLIENTES.

**JUEZ**.- ¡YA EMPIEZA BARBERIO! LE RECUERDO QUE EN EL ULTIMO JUICIO QUE PARTICIPÓ HUBO QUE SACARLO POR LA FUERZA DE LA SALA. ¡NO SE DA LUGAR A LA PROTESTA DE BARBERIO!

**JESSE**.- ¡EMPEZAMOS MAL!

**JAMES**.- ¡POR FAVOR, NO QUIERO SEGUIR USANDO EL TRAJE A RAYAS!

**TONY**.- NO SE PREOCUPEN, YA LOGRÉ PONER NERVIOSO AL JUEZ.

**FISCAL**.- ¡EJEM! CONTINUO... COMO LES DECÍA, EN ESTOS ESCRITOS ME CONSTAN TODOS LOS HECHOS DELICTIVOS COMETIDOS POR ESTA PAREJA DE CRIMINALES...

**TONY**.- ¡¡¡PROTESTO OTRA VEZ!!!

**JUEZ**.- ¡BASTA!, NO SE DA LUGAR A LA PROTESTA.

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ PRETENDE TONY?

**MISTY**.- ¿DEBE TENER ALGUN PLAN?

**RUDY**.- ¡QUE PLAN NI QUE NADA!, ESE TIPO ES UN IMPROVISADO...

CUANDO EL FISCAL TERMINA CON SU EXPOSICIÓN Y LUEGO DE INTERMINABLES INTERRUPCIONES POR PARTE DE TONY BARBERIO, LLEGA LA PREGUNTA DEL JUEZ PARA JESSE Y JAMES...

**JUEZ**.- ¡MUY BIEN! AHORA QUE ESCUCHARON LOS HECHOS POR LOS CUALES HAN SIDO ARRESTADOS ¿CÓMO SE DECLARAN USTEDES?

**JESSE Y JAMES**.- ¡¡¡INOCENTES SU MAJESTAD!!!

**JUEZ**.- ¡¿QUÉ?! REFIÉRANSE A MÍ COMO SEÑOR JUEZ.

ESTO PROVOCO QUE TODOS LOS PRESENTES EN LA SALA SE RÍAN ESTREPITOSAMENTE... COSA QUE ENFURECIO AL JUEZ...

**JUEZ**.- _(GRITANDO) _¡¡¡ORDEN EN LA SALA!!! ¡¡¡ORDEN!!! QUE LOS ACUSADOS REPITAN SU DECLARACIÓN.

**JESSE Y JAMES**.- ¡¡¡INOCENTES SEÑOR JUEZ!!!

ANTE LA RESPUESTA DE JESSE Y JAMES EL PUBLICO VOLVIÓ A REIR...

**JUEZ**.-_(GRITANDO) _¡¡¡ORDEN EN LA SALA!!! ¡¡¡ORDEN EN LA SALA!!!

**REDSON**.- NADIE LE CREE A JESSE Y JAMES.

**KASSY**.- MENOS MAL, HASTA LA GENTE LOS CONDENA.

**ASH**.- NO SÉ PORQUE LA GENTE SE RÍE DE ELLOS, HABRÁ QUE AYUDARLOS COMO SEA.

**MISTY**.- NO TE METAS EN LIOS.

**KEISY**.- _(ENOJADA) _¡¡¡ESO LO TENGO QUE DECIR YO!!!

**ASH**.- BUENO... CALMENSE, MEJOR SALDRÉ A TOMAR AIRE.

**MISTY**.- ¿OTRA VEZ?

**KEISY**.- ¡¡¡NO TE METAS!!! VOY A ACOMPAÑARTE...

**ASH**.- ¡NO! QUEDATE Y ESCUCHÁ LO QUE DIGAN.

**KEISY**.- ¡UFA, ESTA BIEN!

AL SALIR ASH VIO A REDSON Y A KASSY (YA SABEN QUIENES SON) SONRIENDO MALICIOSAMENTE...

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO) _ESOS DOS... SI SON QUIENES DICE MEOWTH, DEBEN ESTAR AQUÍ PARA PERJUDICAR A JESSE Y JAMES. PERO... ¿Y SI NO SON? MEJOR ME ASEGURO...

ASH SALE DEL LUGAR Y LIBERA A MEOWTH DE LA POKEBOLA...

**MEOWTH**.- ¡UF, MENOS MAL! YA TENÍA CALOR...

**ASH**.- NECESITO QUE ME CONFIRMÉS SI LOS TIPOS SOSPECHOSOS QUE VI SON ESOS QUE ENGAÑARON A JESSE Y JAMES.

**MEOWTH**.- NO SÉ... ANTES NO PUDE VERLOS...

**ASH**.- ¡VAMOS! TE LLEVO A VERLOS.

ASH LLEVO A MEOWTH CERCA DE LA PUERTA DE LA SALA Y CONFIRMÓ LO QUE SOSPECHABA, ENTONCES IDEÓ UN PLAN:

**ASH**.- EN CUANTO HALLA UN RECESO, HABLARÉ CON TONY Y LE DIRÉ QUIENES SON EN REALIDAD REDSON Y KASSY.

**MEOWTH**.- DEJAME LIBRE ASH, TE PROMETO QUE ME PORTARÉ BIEN Y NO HARÉ LIOS...

**ASH**.- NO LO SÉ... BUENO...

**MEOWTH**.- _(SUPLICANDO)_ ¡DALE, POR FA! SI, VAMOS, NO TE CUESTA NADA.

**ASH**.- LO SIENTO... PERO MIENTRAS ESTEMOS AQUÍ TE QUEDARÁS EN LA POKEBOLA, ES POR TU SEGURIDAD. TE PROMETO QUE AL LLEGAR A CASA TE LIBERO. ¿SI?

**MEOWTH**.- ¡HECHO! ¡HASTA LUEGO! _(Y ENTRA ÉL SÓLO A LA POKEBOLA)_

MIENTRA ASH REGRESA A SU LUGAR Y KEISY LE REPROCHA LA DEMORA, EL JUICIO SIGUE, EN ESTOS MOMENTOS EL FISCAL COMIENZA A LLAMAR A SUS TESTIGOS:

**FISCAL**.- LLAMO A MI PRIMER TESTIGO, EL SEÑOR JOHN GIGANTE. (El tipo al que le robaron el hitmonlee en el torneo que gano el primeape de Ash) ¡JURA DECIR TODA LA VERDAD, Y NADA MÁS QUE LA VERDAD!.

**GIGANTE**.- ¡SI JURO!

**FISCAL**.- QUIERO QUE ME RELATE LOS HECHOS EN LOS CUALES USTED FUE VICTIMA EL DÍA... MIENTRAS SE REALIZABA EL TORNEO DE POKÉMONS LUCHADORES P1.

**GIGANTE**.- _(SOLLOZANDO) _¡COMO PARA OLVIDARLO! ESE DÍA SUFRÍ LA PEOR DE LAS HUMILLACIONES QUE UNA PERSONA PUEDE VIVIR...

**TONY**.- ¡QUIERE POR FAVOR RELATAR LOS HECHOS Y DEJAR LOS LLANTOS PARA DESPUÉS!

**FISCAL**.- ¡OBJECIÓN! EL DOCTOR BARBERIO NO TIENE DERECHO A INCREPAR A MI TESTIGO DE ESA FORMA.

**JUEZ**.- ¡UF! POR ESTA VEZ RECHAZO LA OBJECIÓN. SR. GIGANTE POR FAVOR RELATE LO OCURRIDO PUNTUALMENTE.

**GIGANTE**.- LO RECUERDO COMO SI FUERA AYER, ESE DÍA MI HITMONLEE Y YO IBAMOS A PARTICIPAR DEL TORNEO, CUANDO FUIMOS ABORDADOS POR DOS SUJETOS ACOMPAÑADOS POR UN POKÉMON QUE HABLA.

**JUEZ**.- ¿PUEDE SEÑALAR A LOS SUJETOS QUE LO ATACARON? SI ES QUE SE ENCUENTRAN EN LA SALA.

**GIGANTE**.- SI SEÑOR JUEZ, SON ESOS DOS QUE ESTAN SENTADOS AL LADO DEL PAYASO DE TRAJE VERDE CLARO Y ZAPATOS AMARILLOS, O SEA LA CHICA DEL PEINADO RARO Y EL MUCHACHO DE LA MELENITA.

**TONY**.- _(CON RABIA) _¡¡¡ME LLAMO PAYASO!!!

**JESSE**.- _(CON RABIA) _¡¡¡PEINADO RARO!!!

**JAMES**.- _(CON RABIA) _¡¡¡QUE QUISO INSINUAR CON ESO DE "MELENITA"!!!

**TONY**.- _(CON MALICIA) _NO SE PREOCUPEN... VOY A DESTRUIRLO A MI MANERA...

**JUEZ**.- CONTINUE SR. GIGANTE.

**GIGANTE**.- LUEGO DE GOLPEARME SALVAJEMENTE, ME DESNUDARON Y SE LLEVARON LA POKEBOLA EN LA QUE TENÍA A MI HITMONLEE...

**FISCAL**.- ¿Y QUE HICIERON DESPUÉS DE ESO?

**GIGANTE**.- _(LLORANDO) _¡ME AMORDAZARON Y ME ENCERRARON EN UN BAÑO! ¡SNIF! ¡FUE HORRIBLE! UNA SEMANA ENCERRADO SIN COMER NI BEBER... Y ENCIMA JAMÁS VOLVÍ A VER A MI HITMONLEE... POBRECITO... ¿CÓMO ESTARÁ? DEBE ESTAR SUFRIENDO SIN MÍ... ME GUSTARÍA PODER VERLO, AUNQUE SEA UN SEGUNDO.

LA DECLARACIÓN DE GIGANTE LOGRO CONMOVER A ALGUNAS PERSONAS DEL PUBLICO, EXCEPTO A...

**MISTY**.- ¡MENTIROSO!

**ASH**.- ESO NO ES CIERTO...

**BROCK**.- ESE TIPO FUE LIBERADO DESPUÉS DE QUE ASH GANO EL TORNEO Y SU POKÉMON LE FUE DEVUELTO...

**JENNY BROCK**.- YO ME ACUERDO, ME CONTASTE ESA HISTORIA VARIAS VECES.

**FISCAL**.- NO MAS PREGUNTAS SEÑOR JUEZ. DR. BARBERIO, SU TESTIGO.

**TONY**.- ¡EJEM! MUY BIEN, SR. GIGANTE, DIGAME ¿QUIÉN FUE EL QUE LO RESCATÓ?

**GIGANTE**.- FUE LA OFICIAL JENNY, APARECIÓ CUANDO LA SEÑORA QUE LIMPIA EL BAÑO ESCUCHO MIS LLANTOS DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA Y CREYÓ QUE ERA UN FANTASMA.

**TONY**.- ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE LA SEÑORA NO LIMPIÓ EL BAÑO DURANTE DOS DÍAS, PERIODO EN EL CUAL USTED ESTUVO ENCERRADO, SEGÚN ACABA DE DECLARAR...

**GIGANTE**.- ¡SI, DOS DÍAS Y SUS NOCHES!

**TONY**.- ¿Y QUE FUE LO QUE HIZO CUANDO VIO A SU HITMONLEE DESPUÉS DE SER LIBERADO? SEÑOR GIGANTE...

**GIGANTE**.- _(DUDANDO) _PUES... LE DI DE COMER.

**TONY**.- ¡LE DIO DE COMER! ¿A UN POKÉMON AL QUE JAMÁS VOLVIÓ A VER?

**GIGANTE**.- ¿EH? NO... ¡SI! NO LO VOLVÍ A VER...

**FISCAL**.- ¡¡¡OBJECIÓN!!! ¡BARBERIO ESTA INCULPANDO A MI TESTIGO...

**JUEZ**.- OBJECIÓN DENEGADA, CONTINUE BARBERIO.

**TONY**.- ADEMÁS... USTED ACABA DE DECIRME QUE ESTUVO ENCERRADO DOS DÍAS, CUANDO MOMENTOS ANTES, TODOS LOS PRESENTES ESCUCHARON DE SU BOCA QUE ESTUVO ENCERRADO UNA SEMANA... O SEA ¡SIETE DÍAS!

**GIGANTE**.- OCURRE QUE... PERDÍ LA NOCIÓN DEL TIEMPO...

**TONY**.- Y EN LOS TESTIMONIOS DE LAS PERSONAS QUE PRESENCIARON SU RESCATE SE AFIRMA QUE NO PASÓ MAS DE TRES HORAS ENCERRADO EN ESE BAÑO.

**GIGANTE**.- ¡NO! ESO NO ES VERDAD.

**TONY**.- SEÑOR JUEZ, SOLICITO QUE SE ARRESTE A JOHN GIGANTE POR FALSO TESTIMONIO. SEGURO QUE EL FISCAL AVRIATTA LE PAGÓ...

**FISCAL**.- ¡¡¡QUE ESTA DICIENDO BARBERIO!!! 

**JUEZ**.- MMMH, ESTA BIEN. OFICIAL JENNY, PONGA BAJO ARRESTO A JOHN GIGANTE POR EL CARGO DE FALSO TESTIMONIO.

**GIGANTE**.- ¡NO POR FAVOR! LO QUE DIJE ES VERDAD, ESOS DOS ROBARON A MI HITMONLEE...

EN ESE INSTANTE UNA POKEBOLA SE LE CAE A GIGANTE Y AL ABRIRSE SALE DE ELLA UN HITMONLEE...

**TONY**.- ¿Y ACASO ESE POKÉMON QUE SALIÓ DE SU POKEBOLA...? ¿ES UN BUTTERFREE?

**JUEZ**.- ¡LLÉVENSELO!.

**REDSON**.- ESE TIPO RESULTO SER UN INÚTIL.

**KASSY**.- ESPERO QUE LOS DEMAS POR LO MENOS SEAN COHERENTES EN SUS MENTIRAS.

**ASH**.- ¡BIEN! PARECE QUE TONY NO ES NINGUN TONTO.

**MISTY**.- QUE DECÍS AHORA RUDY.

**RUDY**.- ¡MEJOR NO DIGO NADA! EL JUICIO RECIEN EMPIEZA.

**JESSE**.- CREO QUE NUESTRO ABOGADO NO ES TAN MALO.

**JAMES**.- ¡ES MI HEROE!

**TONY**.- NO CANTEMOS VICTORIA, POR LO QUE VEO ESTE JUICIO ESTA ARREGLADO, AUNQUE... ¡ESTOY BIEN PREPARADO PARA ESTAS OCASIONES!

**JESSE**.- ¿QUÉ QUISO DECIR CON ESO?

**TONY**.- NADA... SÓLO ESPERO NO TENER QUE USAR MIS RECURSOS SECRETOS.

LUEGO DE MÁS DE TRES HORAS EN LAS QUE DECLARARON VARIOS TESTIGOS, ALGUNOS DE LOS CUALES FUERON DESENMASCARADOS POR TONY BARBERIO, EL JUEZ DECIDE PASAR A UN RECESO PARA DESCANSAR. AFUERA EN LA SALA ASH BUSCA A BARBERIO PARA COMENTARLE LO QUE DESCUBRIÓ, Y REDSON Y KASSY PLANEAN ALGO...

**REDSON**.- ¡ESE ESTUPIDO DE GIGANTE NI SIQUIERA SABE MENTIR! 

**KASSY**.- ¡Y ESE TIPO QUE CONSEGUISTE NI SIQUIERA RECORDABA A QUIEN TENÍA QUE ACUSAR! ¡SEÑALO AL FISCAL AVRIATTA!

**REDSON**.- Y HABLANDO DEL FISCAL AVRIATTA... TENEMOS QUE HABLAR CON ÉL... ¿DÓNDE SE HABRÁ METIDO?

**KASSY**.- ¡ALLA ESTA! ¡VAMOS!

REDSON Y KASSY INTERCEPTAN AL FISCAL AVRIATTA PARA "HABLAR" PERO SIN DARSE CUENTA DE QUE UNA CAMARA OCULTA LOS ESTÁ FILMANDO...

**REDSON**.- ¡DOCTOR AVRIATTA! CON USTED TENEMOS QUE HABLAR.

**FISCAL**.- ¿A MÍ ME LLAMAN?

**KASSY**.- ¡¡¡Y A QUIEN SINO ES A USTED!!!. ¿ACASO NO RECUERDA LO QUE HABÍAMOS ARREGLADO?

**FISCAL**.- _(NERVIOSO) _PUES... SI, COMO NO ME VOY A ACORDAR.

**KASSY**.- LE DIMOS ESE MILLON DE DOLARES PARA QUE PRESENTE CARGOS CONTRA JESSE Y JAMES Y NI SIQUIERA FUE CAPAZ DE DEFENDER A LOS TESTIGOS PAGADOS...

**REDSON**.- ¡Y ENCIMA SE DEJA PROVOCAR POR ESE INÚTIL DE BARBERIO!

**FISCAL**.- _(GRITANDO EN VOZ BAJA) _¡Y QUE MÁS QUIEREN SI PONEN A CADA INÚTIL A DECLARAR! A PESAR DE QUE EL JUEZ VOUBET TAMBIEN PARTICIPA DE ESTO, ¡TIENE QUE FINGIR UN POCO!

**KASSY**.- ¡YA HABLAREMOS CON VOUBET! ¡MÁS LE VALE QUE SE MUEVA O GIOVANNI SE ENCARGARÁ DE QUE NO PUEDA VOLVER A SONREIR.

**REDSON**.- ¡Y LO DECIMOS EN SERIO!

**FISCAL**.- ¡NO AMENACEN! RECUERDEN QUE USTEDES TAMBIEN PUEDEN SER LLAMADOS... ¡JESSE Y JAMES LOS NOMBRARON EN SU DECLARACIÓN!

**REDSON**.- ¡¡¡QUE!!!

**KASSY**.- _(MIENTRAS VEÍA QUE ASH SE ACERCABA A DONDE ESTABAN ELLOS) _DEJALO... VAMOS A VER A VOUBET. NO SE OLVIDE DE LO QUE HABLAMOS.

**FISCAL**.- ¡HARÉ LO POSIBLE!

**ASH**.- ¿DÓNDE ESTARA TONY? PERDON SEÑOR FISCAL... ¿VIO POR AQUÍ AL DOCTOR BARBERIO? HACE RATO QUE LO ANDO BUSCANDO...

**FISCAL**.- ¡NO ME MOLESTES! _(Y SE ALEJA DE AHÍ RAPIDAMENTE)_

**ASH.**_- _¡PERO QUE GROSERO!

EN ESO ASH VE A TONY SALIR DE UN CUARTO DE LIMPIEZA, GUARDANDO ALGO BAJO SU SACO...

**ASH**.- ¡TONY! LO ESTABA BUSCANDO, NECESITO DECIRLE QUE UNOS TIPOS QUE ESTAN PRESENTES EN LA SALA DEL JUICIO SON LOS QUE INCULPARON A JESSE Y JAMES.

**TONY**.- SI, LO SÉ. SON ESOS DOS QUE SE ALEJAN POR ESTE PASILLO... _(MIENTRAS SEÑALA A REDSON Y KASSY QUE VAN CAMINANDO HACIA LA SALA)_

**ASH**.- ¡SI! ¿CÓMO LO SUPO?

**TONY**.- ¡NO IMPORTA! _(DICE MIENTRAS TRATA DE OCULTAR ALGO BAJO SU SACO)_

**ASH.**- ¿QUÉ TIENE AHÍ TONY? PARECE SER UNA...

**TONY.**- _(INTERRUMPIÉNDOLO) _¡MENOS AVERIGUA DIOS Y PERDONA! VAMOS ASH, VOLVÉ A LA SALA Y NO TE PREOCUPÉS... ¡TENGO UN AS BAJO LA MANGA! _(DIJO, PALPANDO SU SACO)_

**ASH.**- SI USTED LO DICE...

¡ESTO SE PONE FEO! ¡EL JUEZ Y EL FISCAL ESTAN PAGADOS POR GIOVANNI! ¡REDSON Y KASSY!, ES DECIR... ¡BUTCH Y CASSIDY, LOS CONTROLAN! ¿QUÉ PLANEA TONY? ¿Y QUIEN ESTABA FILMANDO AL FISCAL HABLANDO CON REDSON Y KASSY? SÉPANLO EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPITULOS...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

****

**"EL JUICIO DE JESSE & JAMES"**

**CAPITULO SEIS:**

****

EL JUICIO CONTINUA... YA VIMOS QUE EL JUEZ Y EL FISCAL ESTAN ARREGLADOS CON GIOVANNI, TONY LO SOSPECHA Y QUIERE DEMOSTRARLO. ¿QUÉ PASARÁ? LEAN Y SE ENTERARÁN... EN ESTOS MOMENTOS EL JUICIO SE REINICIÓ Y ESTA DECLARANDO EL CHINO QUE LE VENDIÓ EL MAGIKARP A JAMES...

**CHINO**.- ...Y SE LLEVARON TODO MI DINERO. CREÍ QUE HABÍAN MUERTO EN EL NAUFRAGIO DEL SANTA ANNA... ¡PERO NO! LOS VOLVÍ A VER EN UNA FERIA DE INTERCAMBIOS POKÉMON Y ME VOLVIERON A ROBAR.

**FISCAL**.- NO MÁS PREGUNTAS. DOCTOR BARBERIO, SU TESTIGO.

**TONY**.- GRACIAS... DIGAME SEÑOR ¿CUÁNTO DINERO LE ROBARON MIS CLIENTES EN LA PRIMERA OCASIÓN QUE LOS VIO?

**CHINO**.- _(NERVIOSO) _FUERON UNOS... 300 DOLARES.

**TONY**.- EL MISMO PRECIO AL QUE USTED VENDE CADA MAGIKARP ¿NO ES ASI?

**CHINO**.- EXACTO, LE HABÍA VENDIDO UNO A ESE MUCHACHO DE PELO AZUL QUE ESTA SENTADO JUNTO A USTED. ¡¡¡AY!!! NO, ÉL NO FUE...

**TONY**.- ¿QUÉ LE PASA? ¿DIJO ALGO INDEBIDO? SERÁ QUE USTED ESTAFÓ A MI CLIENTE AL VENDERLE UN POKÉMON INÚTIL, A PRECIO DE ORO Y EN UNA POKEBOLA TODA OXIDADA.-

**CHINO**.- _(MÁS NERVIOSO) _¡¡¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!!! LE... LE VENDI UN  FABULOSO MAGIKARP, SU POKEBOLA DE ORO, EL MANUAL DE CRIANZA Y... LA INCUBADORA DE HUEVOS A SOLO 300 DOLARES... USUALMENTE COBRO 500. _(Y SE PUSO A TEMBLAR)_

**TONY**.- O SEA QUE RECONOCE HABER VENDIDO UN MAGIKARP A MI CLIENTE, QUIEN DICE QUE FUE ENGAÑADO POR USTED EN EL SANTA ANNA.

**CHINO**.- _(EXTREMADAMENTE NERVIOSO) _PUES... ¡¡¡SI, LO RECONOZCO!!! YO LO ENGAÑÉ, NO ME ROBÓ NADA. A MÍ ME PAGARON PARA QUE DECLARE ESO, PERO TODO ES MENTIRA... ¡POR FAVOR NO ME ARRESTEN!.

**REDSON**.- OTRO MÁS QUE SE NOS CAE...

**KASSY**.- NO IMPORTA, DESPUÉS DE LA CHARLA QUE TUVIMOS CON AVRIATTA Y VOUBET SUPONGO QUE ESTO MEJORARÁ...

**CHINO**.- _(AÚN GRITANDO) _¡¡¡NO ME ARRESTEN POR FAVOR!!!

**TONY**.- ¡BAH! LLÉVENSELO POR FALSO TESTIMONIO... ¿ALGUIEN MÁS QUIERE MENTIR?_(MIENTRAS MIRA INTIMIDANTE AL FISCAL)_

**FISCAL**.- _(HABLANDO PARA SI) _ESTO SE COMPLICA... GIOVANNI ME VA A COLGAR DE LA LENGUA EN EL ÁRBOL MÁS ALTO QUE ENCUENTRE...

**TONY**.- ¿DECÍA ALGO DOCTOR AVRIATTA?

**FISCAL**.- _(SORPRENDIDO) _¡EH! NO SÓLO DECÍA QUE YA NO QUEDAN MÁS TESTIGOS...

**TONY**.- ¡PERFECTO! SEÑOR JUEZ, CREO QUE PODREMOS CONTINUAR MAÑANA.

**JUEZ**.- _(NERVIOSO) _BUENO... CREO QUE... PASAREMOS A UN CUARTO INTERMEDIO PARA CONTINUAR CON LOS ALEGATOS DE LA DEFENSA EN EL DÍA DE MAÑANA. ¡SE LEVANTA LA SESIÓN! OFICIAL JENNY LLEVE A LOS ACUSADOS A SU CELDA.

**JENNY**.- COMO ORDENE SEÑOR JUEZ. ¡YA ESCUCHARON, CAMINEN!

**TONY**.- ¡MÁS RESPETO CON MIS CLIENTES, OFICIAL! 

**JENNY**.- DÉJEME HACER MI TRABAJO...

**JESSE Y JAMES**.- _(EMOCIONADOS) _¡¡¡GRACIAS TONY!!!

**TONY**.- NO ES NADA SÓLO CUMPLO CON MI DEBER.

**ASH**.- MAÑANA DECLARAREMOS NOSOTROS.

**MISTY**.- ESPERO QUE NO NOS PASE NADA MALO.

**BROCK**.- CONFIEMOS EN TONY.

**JENNY BROCK**.- TENGO ENTENDIDO QUE ES MUY BUEN ABOGADO, SOLO PERDIÓ UN JUICIO. FUE EL PRIMERO QUE TUVO, Y LO PERDIÓ POR FALTA DE EXPERIENCIA.

**ASH**.- ES UN ALIVIO SABERLO...

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE SE REINICIA EL JUICIO, CON LAS DECLARACIONES DE LOS TESTIGOS DE BARBERIO, ES DECIR, LOS QUE DECLARAN A FAVOR DE JESSE Y JAMES. PERO AL LLEGAR EL FISCAL Y EL JUEZ A SUS LUGARES DE TRABAJO ENCONTRARON UN PAPEL QUE DECÍA: _"LO SÉ TODO, Y LO DIRÉ SI SE PORTAN MAL", _PROVOCANDO QUE AMBOS SE PONGAN MUY NERVIOSOS. EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, TODD (EL FOTOGRAFO) ESTA SIENDO INTERROGADO POR EL FISCAL AVRIATTA, LUEGO DE HABER SIDO INTERROGADO POR TONY...

**TODD**.- ...SI, ELLOS QUERÍAN QUE CAPTURE A UN PICHACHU, SABÍAN QUE SOY EL MEJOR CAPTURANDO POKÉMONS EN FOTOGRAFÍAS Y ME CONTRATARON DÁNDOME UNA BUENA SUMA DE DINERO.

**FISCAL**.- ¿ACASO ELLOS SABÍAN QUE USTED ES FOTOGRAFO?

**TODD**.- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO SABÍAN! QUE SE SUPONÍA QUE IBA A SER ¿UN CAZADOR DE POKÉMONS? 

**JESSE**.- _(HABLANDO POR LO BAJO CON JAMES) _ESE CHICO NOS ESTA AYUDANDO...

**JAMES**.- CREO QUE DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HICIMOS EN CONTRA DE ELLOS SE MERECEN QUE LES PIDAMOS PERDÓN POR TODO...

**TONY**.- ¡SILENCIO PUEDEN OIRLOS!

**FISCAL**.- ENTONCES USTED ME DICE QUE ELLOS JAMÁS TUVIERON LA INTENCIÓN DE ROBARLE LOS POKÉMONS AL SEÑOR ASHTON KETCHUM.

**TODD**.- ¡NUNCA LO HICIERON! SIEMPRE SE COMPORTARON CORRECTAMENTE.

**FISCAL**.- _(RESIGNADO) _¡ESTA BIEN! NO MÁS PREGUNTAS... PUEDE CONTINUAR BARBERIO.

**TONY**.- LLAMO AL ESTRADO A MI SIGUIENTE TESTIGO: LA SEÑORITA KASSANDRA... _(la chica del paras; creo que así se llama)_

DESPUÉS DE LOS JURAMENTOS Y DE PREGUNTAS SIN IMPORTANCIA...

**TONY**.- ENTONCES... SEÑORITA KASSANDRA, USTED ASEGURA QUE MIS CLIENTES SON SUPERHÉROES QUE AYUDARON A EVOLUCIONAR A SU PARAS Y QUE GRACIAS A ELLO USTED PUDO CONTRIBUIR AL MUNDO CON NUEVAS MEDICINAS PARA POKÉMONS Y HUMANOS.

**KASSANDRA**.- ¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO!!! ELLOS JAMÁS ROBARÍAN NADA. SON MIS HEROES Y LES ESTOY AGRADECIDA ETERNAMENTE. Y ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE MUCHOS DE LOS PRESENTES HABRÁN UTILIZADO ALGUNAS DE LAS MEDICINAS QUE YO ELABORO GRACIAS A LA VALIOSA CONTRIBUCIÓN DE ESTOS HEROES.

**TONY**.- LE PREGUNTO A LOS AQUÍ PRESENTES... ¿ACASO UN DELINCUENTE COMUN HARÍA SEMEJANTE FAVOR A LA HUMANIDAD DE MANERA DESINTERESADA COMO LO HICIERON MIS CLIENTES? QUE ESTAN SIENDO JUZGADOS SALVAJEMENTE.

ESTAS DECLARACIONES PROVOCARON QUE LOS PRESENTES COMIENZEN A MURMURAR EN VOZ ALTA...

**JUEZ**.- ¡ORDEN EN LA SALA! ¿TIENE ALGO MÁS QUE AGREGAR BARBERIO?

**TONY**.- NO SEÑOR JUEZ, NO MÁS PREGUNTAS.

**JUEZ**.- USTED SEÑOR FISCAL, ¿VA A INTERROGAR AL TESTIGO?

**FISCAL**.- _(EXTREMADAMENTE NERVIOSO) _NO... NO, SEÑOR JUEZ.

**JUEZ**.- PUEDE RETIRARSE SEÑORITA.

**TONY**.- LLAMARÉ A MI SIGUIENTE TESTIGO, ¡ASHTON KETCHUM!

**ASH**.- _(PREOCUPADO) _ES MI TURNO... ESPERO QUE SALGA TODO BIEN.

**MISTY**.- ¡VAMOS ASH! ¡SUERTE! Y NO TE PREOCUPÉS...

**KEISY**.- ¡ESO LO TENGO QUE DECIR YO!

**RUDY**.- ¡SUERTE ASH!

ASH, RESPONDIÓ A LAS PREGUNTAS DE TONY SIN DIFICULTAD, PERO LLEGÓ EL MOMENTO DEL INTERROGATORIO POR PARTE DEL FISCAL...

**ASH**.- ...SI, HACE COMO DIEZ AÑOS QUE LOS CONOZCO.

**FISCAL**.- Y EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO... ¿CUÁNTAS VECES INTENTARON ROBARLE SUS POKÉMONS?

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡ELLOS SON MIS AMIGOS!!! ME AYUDARON VARIAS VECES DURANTE MI VIAJE POKÉMON, COMO YA LO HE DICHO. ¡¡¡Y JAMAS INTENTARON ROBARME O DAÑARME!!!

**JESSE**.- _(EMOCIONADA)_ DESPUÉS DE TODO LO MALO QUE LE HICIMOS NOS CONSIDERA SUS AMIGOS... ¡QUE BUEN CHICO RESULTO SER...!

**JAMES**.- NO VOLVERÉ A MOLESTARLO EN CUANTO NOS SUELTEN.

**FISCAL**.- ACASO NO FUERON ELLOS LOS QUE DESTRUYERON EL CENTRO POKÉMON DE CIUDAD VERDE AL POCO TIEMPO DE QUE USTED INICIARA SU VIAJE POKÉMON... ¡¡¡LE RECUERDO QUE ESTA BAJO JURAMENTO!!!

**ASH**.- ¡NO LO SÉ!, ADEMÁS LOS CONOCÍ EN EL BOSQUE VERDE.

**FISCAL**.- _(RESIGNADO AL NO PODER INTIMIDAR A ASH) _NO MÁS PREGUNTAS...

Y LLEGÓ EL TURNO DE MISTY ANTE EL FISCAL...

**FISCAL**.- DIGAME SI EN ALGUNA OPORTUNIDAD ESTOS INDIVIDUOS LA MOLESTARON AL INTENTAR ROBARLE SUS POKÉMONS A USTED O A SUS COMPAÑEROS DE VIAJE...

**MISTY**.- _(HABLANDO CON SEGURIDAD) _¡NUNCA ME MOLESTARON! TODO LO CONTRARIO, ELLOS NOS AYUDARON MUCHO EN VARIAS OPORTUNIDADES...

**FISCAL**.- ¿CÓMO CUALES?

**MISTY**.- UNA VEZ NOS AYUDARON A ATRAPAR A UN MUCHACHO QUE ROBABA POKÉMONS CON LA AYUDA DE UN FARFECHT, LE ARROJARON BOMBAS PARA QUE SE ENTREGUE. OTRA VEZ, RECUERDO, AYUDARON A MI AMIGO ASH A SALVAR EL MUNDO.

**FISCAL**.- _(SORPRENDIDO) _¿SALVAR EL MUNDO?

**MISTY**.- ¿RECUERDA ESA OCASIÓN EN LA QUE SE DECLARÓ UNA INESTABILIDAD CLIMÁTICA?, MI AMIGO ASH, CON LA AYUDA DE JESSE Y JAMES, LOGRO CONSEGUIR LOS TRES TESOROS PARA QUE LOS POKÉMONS LEGENDARIOS, JUNTO A LUGIA, VUELVAN A SUS HOGARES...

**FISCAL**.- RECUERDO HABER LEÍDO SOBRE ESO...

**MISTY**.- Y ME ACUERDO QUE EN OTRA OCASIÓN, CON UNO DE SUS INVENTOS LOGRARON UNIR DOS CIUDADES QUE ESTABAN SEPARADAS POR UNA GRAN MONTAÑA Y QUE SUS HABITANTES DEBÍAN VIAJAR POR HORAS EN UN CAMINO ROCOSO. GRACIAS A ELLOS Y A SU ARBOKTANQUE LAS CIUDADES HAN PROGRESADO EN ESTOS AÑOS...

**FISCAL**.- _(RESIGNADO) _NO MÁS PREGUNTAS SEÑOR JUEZ.

**JUEZ**.- PUEDE RETIRARSE SEÑORITA.

**REDSON**.- ESTE FISCAL SE OLVIDO DE NUESTRA CHARLA...

**KASSY**.- NO ESTA HACIENDO NADA DE LO QUE ACORDAMOS...

LUEGO DE QUE DECLARARAN BROCK, JENNY Y VARIOS TESTIGOS MÁS. TONY DECIDIÓ LLAMAR A UNOS TESTIGOS "SORPRESA".

**TONY**.- Y AHORA, SEÑOR JUEZ, QUIERO LLAMAR A UNOS TESTIGOS QUE NO FIGURABAN ENTRE MIS PLANES PERO ES MI OBLIGACIÓN HACERLO...

**JUEZ**.- _(RESIGNADO) _¡ESTA BIEN! AUNQUE NO CREO QUE LO AYUDEN MUCHO...

**TONY**.- PARA EMPEZAR, LLAMO AL ESTRADO AL SEÑOR BÚSTER REDSON QUE SE ENCUENTRA PRESENTE EN LA SALA.

**REDSON Y KASSY**.- _(EXTREMADAMENTE SORPRENDIDOS) _¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! ¿PARA QUE NOS QUIERE? 

**TONY**.- OFICIAL JENNY, "INVITE" A PASAR A MI TESTIGO.

**JENNY**.- ESTA BIEN.

**REDSON**.- _(DESAFIANTE) _¡NO HACE FALTA! PUEDO IR SOLO.

**KASSY**.- TENÉ CUIDADO, ESE TIPO NO ES MUY CONFIABLE.

**REDSON**.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS, EL JUEZ NO ME VA A ENCERRAR.

ESTO SE PUSO INTERESANTE... REDSON FUE LLAMADO A DECLARAR. ¿QUÉ SE PROPONE TONY? ¿QUIÉN ESTABA FILMANDO A REDSON Y KASSY HABLANDO CON EL FISCAL? ¿QUIÉN PUSO LOS MENSAJES AL JUEZ Y AL FISCAL? LO VERÁN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO... 

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**"EL JUICIO DE JESSE & JAMES"**

**CAPITULO SIETE:**

****

COMO DIJIMOS, REDSON (O SEA BUTCH) FUE LLAMADO POR TONY A DECLARAR... LUEGO DE LOS JURAMENTOS Y PREGUNTAS SIN IMPORTANCIA, TONY LLEGÓ DONDE QUERÍA...

**TONY**.- PUEDE DECIRME ENTONCES COMO SE CONTACTÓ POR PRIMERA VEZ CON MIS CLIENTES.

**REDSON**.- NUNCA ANTES LOS HABÍA VISTO, HASTA QUE VINE A ESTE LUGAR.

**TONY**.- O SEA... QUE USTED NO FUE QUIEN LOS ENGAÑÓ PARA QUE ROBEN EL BANCO DE CIUDAD PLATEADA.

**REDSON**.- NO SÉ DE QUE ESTA HABLANDO...

**TONY**.- CONOCE USTED UNA ORGANIZACIÓN INTERNACIONAL QUE SE DEDICA A ROBAR POKÉMONS LLAMADA "EQUIPO ROCKET".

**REDSON**.- ¡JAMÁS ESCUCHÉ ESE NOMBRE!

**TONY**.- ¿A QUÉ SE DEDICA USTED? O SEA... ¿CUÁL ES SU TRABAJO?

**REDSON**.- _(DUDANDO) _SOY... SOY... EMPLEADO BANCARIO.

**TONY**.- ¡¡¡O SEA QUE USTED PUDO HABER ENTREGADO LA INFORMACIÓN A MIS CLIENTES PARA QUE ROBEN EL BANCO PARA USTED!!!

**REDSON**.- ¡¡¡YO NO TRABAJO EN ESE BANCO!!!

**TONY**.- ¿EN QUE BANCO?

**REDSON**.- EN EL DE CIUDAD VERDE, ESE QUE USTED NOMBRÓ.

**TONY**.- DIGAME, POR FAVOR, SEÑOR ESCRIBIENTE... ¿EN QUÉ MOMENTO DEL JUICIO SE MENCIONÓ EL NOMBRE DE LA CIUDAD EN LA CUAL SE ROBÓ EL BANCO?

**ESCRIBIENTE**.- _(Y LUEGO DE REVISAR VARIOS PAPELES) _EN NINGUN MOMENTO SE NOMBRÓ CIUDAD VERDE.

**REDSON**.- ¡¡¡USTED LA NOMBRÓ RECIEN!!!

**TONY**.- ¿PUEDE DECIR QUE CIUDAD HE NOMBRADO? SEÑOR ESCRIBIENTE...

**ESCRIBIENTE**.- USTED NOMBRÓ "CIUDAD PLATEADA"

**TONY**.- ¿CÓMO SUPO EL NOMBRE DE LA CIUDAD? EN NINGUN DIARIO, REVISTA O PROGRAMA DE TELEVISIÓN SALIÓ ESA NOTICIA.

**REDSON**.- _(NERVIOSO) _ES QUE YO... VIVO EN ESA CIUDAD.

**TONY**.- ¿EN QUÉ CIUDAD VIVE? SEÑOR REDSON... ¿O PREFIERE QUE LO LLAME BUTCH?

**REDSON**.- _(NERVIOSO) _¡NO! MI NOMBRE ES... ES... BÚSTER.

**TONY**.- ¡TANTO TIEMPO LE LLEVA RECORDAR SU PROPIO NOMBRE!

**REDSON**.- ES QUE TODOS ME LLAMAN REDSON SIMPLEMENTE.

**TONY**.- ¡Y A MÍ ME LLAMAN TONY! Y SÉ QUE ME LLAMO ANTHONY.

**REDSON**.- NO SÉ DE DONDE SACÓ ESE OTRO NOMBRE.

**TONY**.- ADEMÁS... ESA CARA QUE USTED TIENE ES FALSA... ¡ESTA ES SU VERDADERA IDENTIDAD! _(Y LE SACA LA MASCARA A BUTCH)._

**BUTCH.**- _(TARTAMUDEANDO) _CO... ¿CÓMO LO SUPO?

**TONY.**- INVESTIGANDO...

VEMOS UNA RETROSPECTIVA EN LA QUE APARECE BUTCH EN UN BAÑO DEL JUZGADO MIENTRAS SE PONE LA MASCARA DE REDSON.

**BUTCH**.- _(HABLANDO SOLO) _¡UF! OTRA VEZ TENGO QUE PONERME ESTA COSA. SUERTE QUE EL JUICIO TERMINA PRONTO, OJALA QUE YA CONDENEN A ESE PAR DE INÚTILES DE JESSE Y JAMES.

**CASSIDY**.- _(HABLANDO DESDE LA PUERTA DEL BAÑO) _APURATE QUE TENEMOS QUE SOBORNAR AL FISCAL...

**BUTCH**.- ¡YA VOY! MENOS MAL QUE EL JUEZ TAMBIEN ESTA DE NUESTRO LADO... _(Y SALE DEL BAÑO)_

**TONY**.- _(SALIENDO DE UNO DE LOS BAÑOS Y CON UNA FILMADORA EN LA MANO) _¡JE JE! YA TE TENGO EN LA JAULITA, PAJARITO.

FIN DE LA RETROSPECTIVA.

**TONY**.- Y EN ESTE VIDEO TENGO LAS PRUEBAS QUE LO CONFIRMAN... ¡OBVIAMENTE ES UNA COPIA! LOS ORIGINALES ESTAN EN BUENAS MANOS Y SALDRÁN A LA LUZ SI ALGO MALO ME OCURRE. NO QUISIERA QUE LO VEAN AHORA, YA QUE INCOMODARÍA A "CIERTAS PERSONAS" _(DICE, MIENTRAS MIRA AL JUEZ Y AL FISCAL)_

**JUEZ**.-****_(NERVIOSO) _ESTE... OFICIAL JENNY ARRESTE A ESTA PERSONA POR FALSO TESTIMONIO Y FALSA IDENTIDAD.

**BUTCH**.- ¡NO PUEDEN ARRESTARME! ¡JURO QUE ME VENGARE! ¡LOS HARE CAER A TODOS!

**TONY**.- ¡BAH! PUROS BLA BLA...

**CASSIDY**.- MEJOR ME ESCAPO MIENTRAS PUEDA...

**TONY**.- Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE SU COMPLICE... KASSY, O MEJOR DICHO... CASSIDY.

**CASSIDY**.- ¡QUE! A MI NO ME INVOLUCREN... ¡NO CONOZCO A ESE TIPO! _(Y SALE CORRIENDO)_

**JESSE**.- ¡ES UNA MENTIROSA!

**JAMES**.- ¡ARRÉSTENLA, ES LA NOVIA DEL OTRO!

**ASH**.- ¡YO LA ATRAPO!

**MISTY**.- ¡ASH, CUIDADO!

**KEISY**.- _(CON RABIA) _¡¡¡ESO LO TENGO QUE DECIR YO!!! ASH NO TE METAS EN LIOS...

**RUDY**.- ¡MISTY! DEJALO QUE HAGA LO QUE QUIERA.

**JENNY BROCK**.- ¡ALTO AHÍ, QUEDA ARRESTADA!

**JENNY**.- ¡GRACIAS PRIMA! DETENGASE LE DIGO...

**CASSIDY**.- ¡JA, JA! NO PODRAN ARRESTARME... _(Y SE CHOCA CON MISTY QUE SALIÓ A INTERCEPTARLA) _¡UYYY! ¡SOLTAME IDIOTA!

**MISTY**.- _(FURIOSA, MIENTRAS LE SACA LA MASCARA) _¡¡¡A QUIEN LE DIJISTE IDIOTA, VIEJA BRUJA!!!

**JENNY**.- ¡GRACIAS! DÉJEME A MÍ AHORA, SEÑORITA.

**JENNY BROCK**.- QUEDA ARRESTADA. ¿ADÓNDE LA LLEVAMOS PRIMA?

**JENNY**.- A LAS CELDAS DEL ZOTANO, ACOMPAÑAME...

**BROCK**.- MI NOVIA ADEMÁS DE HERMOSA ES MUY VALIENTE...

**MISTY**.- _(ACONGOJADA) _¿POR QUÉ TUVO QUE DECIR ESO CERCA MIO...? SE OLVIDÓ QUE YO FUI SU NOVIA...

**RUDY**.- ¿TODAVÍA TE DUELE EL PASADO?

**MISTY**.- NO TE PREOCUPES MI AMOR... VOLVAMOS A NUESTROS LUGARES.

**JUEZ**.- _(GRITANDO) _¡¡¡ORDEN EN LA SALA!!! TOMAREMOS UN RECESO PARA REORGANIZARNOS...

**TONY**.- _(MURMURANDO) _¡PERFECTO! AHORA ME TOCA ATRAPAR A DOS CANARIOS...

**JESSE**.- ¿DE QUÉ CANARIOS ESTÁ HABLANDO?

**JAMES**.- ¿TIENE PAJARITOS EN LA CABEZA?

**TONY**.- ¡EH, NO!. NO SE PREOCUPEN, ME REFIERO A "CIERTOS PÁJAROS".

DURANTE EL RECESO EL JUEZ Y EL FISCAL SE REUNIERON EN UNA SALA CERCANA AL LUGAR DEL JUICIO... NECESITABAN COMENTAR LO OCURRIDO...

**FISCAL**.- CREO QUE SE EQUIVOCÓ AL ARRESTAR A BUTCH Y A CASSIDY.

**JUEZ**.- ¡NO SE PREOCUPE! NOS VENGAREMOS POR TODO LO QUE NOS HICIERON...

**FISCAL**.- ¡VENGARNOS! ¿ACASO CREE QUE GIOVANNI VA A PASAR POR ALTO LO OCURRIDO? ¿NO TEME QUE ENVÍE A OTROS A VIGILARNOS?

**JUEZ**.- ¡SI TIENE MIEDO PUEDE IRSE! ESOS DOS SON UNOS PIDGEYS DE GIOVANNI. ADEMÁS YA COBRAMOS EL DINERO. Y ÉL LO QUE QUIERE ES QUE ESOS BOBOS PASEN UN TIEMPO EN LA CARCEL, NO NOS PIDIO MILAGROS... Y POR BUTCH Y CASSIDY NO SE PREOCUPE. ALGO ME DICE QUE VAN A TENER UN ACCIDENTE...

**TONY**.- _(ENTRANDO A LA SALA MIENTRAS INTERRUMPE LA CONVERSACIÓN) _¡QUE TAL...CO MUCHACHOS! ¡CÓMO ANDA...MIO! ¡TODO VIEN...TO! 

**JUEZ**.- ¡¿QUÉ HACE AQUÍ BARBERIO?!

**TONY**.- VENGO A VER LA TELE... Y ESTA ES LA ÚNICA SALA CON TELEVISOR.

**FISCAL**.- ¡VENGA MAS TARDE!

**TONY**.- ¡CALMESE AVRIATTA! TRAJE UNAS PELÍCULAS BUENISIMAS QUE NOS VAN A RELAJAR A TODOS... ¡LO MALO ES QUE ME OLVIDE LAS BEBIDAS Y LOS CHOCOLATES!

**JUEZ**.- ¡MANDESE A MUDAR DE AQUÍ BARBERIO!

**TONY**.- RELAJESE DR. VOUBET, ES UNA PELÍCULA EXCELENTE... _(DICE MIENTRAS PONE A FUNCIONAR LA PELÍCULA) _¡Y LOS ACTORES! UNA MARAVILLA... ¿DIGAME SI RECONOCE A ALGUIEN?

EN ESE MOMENTO, APARECE EN LA TELE LA ESCENA DE BUTCH PONIÉNDOSE LA MASCARA EN EL BAÑO MIENTRAS ACUSA AL FISCAL Y AL JUEZ DE LOS SOBORNOS. EL FISCAL Y EL JUEZ COMIENZAN A PONERSE NERVIOSOS.

**TONY**.- ¡UY, DISCULPEN! CREO QUE ESTA PELÍCULA NO ES APTA PARA PERSONAS SENSIBLES... TENGO OTRA. _(MIENTRAS CAMBIA EL VIDEO) _CREO QUE EN ESTAS ESTAN LOS MISMOS ACTORES... _(Y MUESTRA LA ESCENA EN QUE REDSON Y KASSY DIALOGAN CON EL FISCAL)_

**FISCAL**.- ¡QUE PRETENDE BARBERIO!

**TONY**.- ¡SHHH! NO ME DEJA ESCUCHAR LA PELI...

**JUEZ**.- ¡NO QUIERA PASARSE DE GRACIOSO BARBERIO!

**TONY**.- ¡MI PELÍCULA ES ABURRIDA! NO SE PREOCUPE... TENGO MÁS...

**FISCAL**.- HACE ESTO PORQUE QUIERE UNA PARTE DEL DINERO.

**TONY**.- _(ENOJADO) _¡YO NO SOY DE SU CLASE!

**JUEZ**.- ENTONCES... ¿QUÉ QUIERE?

**TONY**.- ¡JUSTICIA PARA MIS CLIENTES!

**FISCAL**.- ¿JUSTICIA?, PERO SI ESOS TIPOS YA ESTAN CONDENADOS... NO SE DIO CUENTA BARBERIO, UN DELITO COMO EL ASALTO A UN BANCO ES SERIO...

**JUEZ**.- NO ME HAGA REIR... SABE PERFECTAMENTE QUE SUS "CLIENTES" NO SE VAN A IR SIN LLEVARSE UNOS AÑITOS DE PRISIÓN.

**TONY**.- LO SÉ. PERO SI ESO OCURRE, ¡USTEDES LO VAN A ACOMPAÑAR!. ADIOS MUCHACHOS... _(Y SE RETIRA)_

**FISCAL.**_- _¿Y AHORA QUE HACEMOS?

**JUEZ.**- LO QUE NOS ORDENÓ GIOVANNI. PERO ANTES LO LLAMAREMOS PARA QUE SE ENTERE DE ESTA SITUACIÓN.

QUE COSA... PARECE QUE TONY SACO SUS ASES DE LA MANGA. PERO... GIOVANNI NO SE VA A QUEDAR TRANQUILO, ¿QUÉ PASARA? NO SE PREOCUPEN, EL FINAL SE ACERCA... ¡PERO NO ES EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**"EL JUICIO DE JESSE & JAMES"**

**CAPITULO OCHO:**

****

LUEGO DE LA "CONVERSACIÓN" QUE TONY MANTUVO CON EL FISCAL Y CON EL JUEZ, CONTINUAN LAS DECLARACIONES DE LOS TESTIGOS DE BARBERIO. TANTO EL FISCAL COMO EL JUEZ SE MANTUVIERON "TRANQUILOS". DESPUÉS DE UN RATO, EL JUEZ DECIDIÓ CONTINUAR AL DÍA SIGUIENTE CON LAS DECLARACIONES DE JESSE Y JAMES...

AHORA JAMES ESTA SIENDO INTERROGADO POR EL FISCAL. LUEGO DE LOS JURAMENTOS Y DE PREGUNTAS ABURRIDAS...

**FISCAL**.- DIGAME, JAMES. RECONOCE AL SEÑOR ASHTON KETCHUM PRESENTE ENTRE EL PUBLICO.

**JAMES**.- SI, LO RECONOZCO. ES AQUEL QUE TIENE UN PIKACHU EN SU CABEZA.

**FISCAL**.- ¿CUÁNDO Y COMO LO CONOCIÓ?

**JAMES**.- YA LO DIJO ÉL EN SU DECLARACIÓN... FUE EN EL BOSQUE VERDE, EN EL MOMENTO EN EL CUAL CAPTURO A SU PRIMER POKÉMON, UN CATERPIE.

**TONY**.- HICIMOS BIEN EN PONERNOS DE ACUERDO EN ESE PUNTO.

**JESSE**.- ¡USTED ES BRILLANTE!

**FISCAL**.- ¿Y CUANTAS VECES INTENTARON ROBARLES SUS POKÉMONS?

**JAMES**.- ¡¡¡JAMÁS INTENTAMOS SEMEJANTE COSA!!! ASH ES NUESTRO AMIGO.

**FISCAL**.- USTED FUE EL QUE ORGANIZÓ EL ROBO AL BANCO.

**JAMES**.- A MÍ ME GUSTABA LA IDEA... PERO YO NO TOMÉ LA DECISIÓN.

**TONY**.- ¡POR QUE TIENE QUE DECIR ESAS COSAS!

**FISCAL**.- ¿Y CUAL FUE SU PARTICIPACIÓN EN EL ROBO?

**JAMES**.- NO PARTICIPÉ MUCHO.

**FISCAL**.- NO MÁS PREGUNTAS... SU TESTIGO DOCTOR BARBERIO.

**TONY**.- DIGAME JAMES, ¿QUIÉN LE VENDIÓ LA INFORMACIÓN?

**JAMES**.- ¡FUERON BUTCH Y CASSIDY DISFRAZADOS!

**TONY**.- NO HARÉ MAS PREGUNTAS SEÑOR JUEZ.

**JUEZ**.- VUELVA A SU SITIO.

Y LUEGO TUVO QUE DECLARAR JESSE...

**JESSE**.- ...Y TAMBIEN SOMOS AMIGOS DE LOS COMPAÑEROS DE VIAJE DE ASHTON KETCHUM, SEÑOR FISCAL.

**FISCAL**.- PUEDE SEÑALAR A LOS AMIGOS DEL SEÑOR KETCHUM, SI ES QUE ESTAN PRESENTES.

**JESSE**.- ¡POR SUPUESTO! SON LA CHICA PELIRROJA QUE TIENE UN TOGEPI, Y EL MUCHACHO MORENO QUE ESTA SENTADO AL LADO DE UNA DE LAS OFICIALES JENNY.

**FISCAL**.- Y USTED... ¿ALGUNA VEZ INTENTO ROBAR LOS POKÉMONS DE LOS MENCIONADOS?

**JESSE**.- ¡NUNCA!, ADEMÁS SOY GRAN AMIGA DE LA CHICA, O SEA DE MISTY.

**MISTY**.- ¡ES UNA MENTIROSA! PERO... ¡LE DARE UNA OPORTUNIDAD!

**FISCAL**.- DÍGAME... ¿QUIÉN DECIDIÓ QUE DEBÍAN ROBAR EL BANCO?

**JESSE**.- EL BANCO... PUES... ¡FUI YO!. REDSON Y KASSY TRAJERON LA INFORMACIÓN Y YO DECIDÍ LO DEMÁS... EL DÍA DEL ROBO, LA HORA, COMO HACERLO...

**TONY**.- ¡PARA QUE DICE ESAS COSAS!

**JAMES**.- _(DESANIMADO) _TAN BIEN QUE VENÍAMOS...

**FISCAL**.- JESSE, DÍGAME... ¿USTED FUE QUIEN DABA LAS ORDENES EN EL GRUPO QUE INTEGRABA JUNTO A JAMES Y SUS POKÉMONS?

**JESSE**.- ¡POR SUPUESTO! ELLOS ME OBEDECÍAN EN TODO.

**JAMES**.- SI LO SABRÉ...

**TONY**.- ¡SILENCIO! ¡¡¡OBJECIÓN SEÑOR JUEZ!!! EL FISCAL OLVIDA QUE TANTO BUTCH COMO CASSIDY FUERON LOS QUE LO ENGAÑARON PARA COMETER EL DELITO.

**JUEZ**.- ¡OBJECIÓN DENEGADA!

**FISCAL**.- SI ES VERDAD QUE BUTCH Y CASSIDY LE VENDIERON LA INFORMACIÓN, ¿POR QUÉ DECIDIERON COMETER EL ROBO?

**JESSE**.- ¡NO SABÍAMOS QUIENES ERAN EN REALIDAD! LO HICIMOS PARA NO PARECER COBARDES.

**FISCAL**.- NO MÁS PREGUNTAS. SU TURNO BARBERIO.

**TONY**.- DIGAME JESSE, ¿POR QUÉ BUTCH Y CASSIDY LOS BUSCARON PARA QUE ROBEN EL BANCO?

**JESSE**.- SUPONGO QUE... SERÁ PORQUE... OBLIGAMOS A NUESTRO EX JEFE A DARNOS ALGO POR DESPEDIRNOS DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN EQUIPO ROCKET.

**TONY**.- NO MÁS PREGUNTAS...

**JUEZ**.- PUEDE VOLVER A SU LUGAR JESSE. LA CORTE ENTRA EN UN CUARTO INTERMEDIO HASTA EL DÍA DE MAÑANA, MOMENTO EN EL CUAL SE DICTARÁ LA SENTENCIA Y LA CONDENA QUE PUEDA LLEGAR A CORRESPONDERLE A LOS ACUSADOS. ¡SE LEVANTA LA SESION! ¡OFICIAL, LLEVE A LOS ACUSADOS A SU CELDA!

**JENNY**.- ¡A LA ORDEN, SEÑOR JUEZ!

Y EN UNA DE LAS SALAS ALGUIEN ESPERABA AL JUEZ Y AL FISCAL...

**FISCAL**.- ¡DOCTOR VOUBET! NOS ESPERAN EN LA SALA TRES.

**JUEZ**.- ¿QUIÉN NOS ESPERA, AVRIATTA?

**FISCAL**.- ¡USTED SABE...! NOS ESPERA... ¡ÉL!

**JUEZ**.- ¿QUÉ ESTA HACIENDO AQUÍ?

**FISCAL**.- NO LO SÉ... VAMOS RÁPIDO.

PARECE QUE SE COMPLICAN LAS COSAS PARA JESSE Y JAMES, PERO, ¿QUIÉN VIENE A VER AL FISCAL Y AL JUEZ? ¿CUÁL SERA EL VEREDICTO DEL JUEZ? EL FINAL ESTA CADA VEZ MÁS CERCA...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

****

**"EL JUICIO DE JESSE & JAMES"**

**CAPITULO NUEVE:**

****

Y LA VISITA QUE ESPERABA A VOUBET Y A AVRIATTA YA ESTABA IMPACIENTE CUANDO ELLOS LLEGARON...

**FISCAL**.- ¡DISCULPE LA TARDANZA! OCURRE QUE...

**JUEZ**.- ...ESTABA EN EL BAÑO.

**GIOVANNI**.- _(GRITANDO) _¡SIN EXCUSAS! ¿CÓMO VA EL JUICIO? 

**JUEZ**.- MAÑANA DICTO LA SENTENCIA.

**FISCAL**.- PERO HUBO ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS...

**JUEZ**.- ¡PARA QUE ABRE LA BOCA AVRIATTA!

**GIOVANNI**.- ¡PROBLEMAS! ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASO?

**FISCAL**.- ¡BARBERIO NOS EXTORSIONA CON UNOS VIDEOS EN LOS CUALES APARECEN BUTCH Y CASSIDY MENCIONANDO LOS SOBORNOS QUE RECIBIMOS!.

**GIOVANNI**.- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN ESOS DOS? NO LOS HE VISTO...

**JUEZ**.- OCURRE QUE... TUVE PONERLOS BAJO ARRESTO CUANDO BARBERIO LOS DESCUBRIÓ COMO IMPOSTORES... PERO NO SE PREOCUPE, PUEDE HABER UN ACCIDENTE.

**GIOVANNI**.- ¡NO SEA LOCO! SI ALGO LE LLEGA A PASAR A BUTCH O A CASSIDY, USTEDES SUFRIRÁN EL DOBLE. ESOS TIPOS TODAVÍA ME SON UTILES PERO... POR EL MOMENTO DÉJELOS GUARDADOS DONDE ESTAN. YA ME OCUPARÉ DESPUES. 

**JUEZ**.- COMO ORDENE, SEÑOR.

**GIOVANNI**.- Y MÁS LE VALE QUE SEA UN VEREDICTO JUSTO. ESTARÉ PRESENTE EN LA SALA DEL JUICIO MAÑANA.

**FISCAL**.- PERO... ¿Y LOS VIDEOS DE BARBERIO?

**GIOVANNI**.- MMMH, DEJENLO QUE HAGA LO QUE QUIERA... SI HACEN LO QUE LES ORDENO, DESPUES LOS AYUDARÉ.

**JUEZ**.- ¿Y QUE HACEMOS CON BARBERIO? ¿LO LIQUIDAMOS?

**GIOVANNI**.- _(ENOJADO) _¿NO FUI CLARO? DEJENLO QUE HAGA LO QUE QUIERA.

**JUEZ Y FISCAL**.- ¡¡¡SI SEÑOR!!!

**GIOVANNI**.- NOS VEREMOS MAÑANA.

Y LLEGO EL DÍA ESPERADO, EL DÍA DEL VEREDICTO FINAL. EN ESTOS MOMENTOS EL JUEZ COMENZO A LEER TODOS LOS CARGOS, TESTIMONIOS, ETC. ETC. ASI QUE VAMOS A LO QUE NOS INTERESA...

**JUEZ**.- PROCEDERÉ A LEER EL VEREDICTO DEL SEÑOR JAMES... ASI QUE PÓNGASE DE PIE, JUNTO A SU DEFENSOR PARA ESCUCHAR.

**JAMES**.- ¿TENGO QUE HACERLO TONY?

**TONY**.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS, DIGA LO QUE DIGA LOS AYUDARÉ.

**JUEZ**.- SEÑOR JAMES... CON RESPECTO AL CARGO DE ROBO DE POKÉMONS, EL CARGO FUE DESESTIMADO POR FALTA DE PRUEBAS, _(JAMES MIRA A TONY Y ESTE LE GUIÑA UN OJO) _CON RESPECTO A LOS CARGOS DE ROBOS Y HURTOS MENORES Y CALIFICADOS Y ESTAFAS VARIAS, HA SIDO DECLARADO INOCENTE...

**JAMES**.- ¡¡¡BRAVO!!!

**TONY**.- ¡MOMENTO! TODAVÍA FALTA...

**JUEZ**.- ¡EJEM! PROSIGO... CON RESPECTO AL CARGO DE INTENTO DE ROBO DE POKÉMONS HA SIDO DECLARADO... ¡INOCENTE!

**JAMES**.- ¡VIVA, HAY QUE FESTEJAR...

**TONY**.- CALMA, QUE NO DIJO NADA DE LO DEL BANCO...

**JUEZ**.- CON RESPECTO AL CARGO DE INTENTO DE ROBO A UN BANCO NACIONAL, HA SIDO DECLARADO CULPABLE EN SEGUNDO GRADO AL ACTUAR BAJO LAS ORDENES Y EN COMPLICIDAD CON OTRA PERSONA. LA SENTENCIA SE LE DICTARA LUEGO DE LEER EL VEREDICTO A SUS COMPLICES.

**TONY**.- _(GOLPEANDO LA MESA CON FURIA) _¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!

**JAMES**.- _(SOLLOZANDO) _NO PUEDE SER... CON LO BIEN QUE VENÍAMOS...

**ASH**.- ¡CARAJO!, NO ES POSIBLE...

**MISTY**.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS ASH. HICIMOS LO QUE PUDIMOS...

**KEISY**.- SE HIZO JUSTICIA...

**RUDY**.- LO MISMO DIGO...

**BROCK**.- ¡QUE MALA SUERTE...!

**JENNY BROCK**.- NO TE AFLIJAS, MI AMOR. LAMENTABLEMENTE DEL ROBO NO LO PIDIMOS SALVAR... VEAMOS QUE DICE DE JESSE...

**JUEZ**.- SEÑORITA JESSE... PÓNGASE DE PIE. _(JESSE OBEDECE) _CON RESPECTO A LOS CARGOS DE ROBO DE POKÉMONS, AL IGUAL QUE SU COMPLICE, HA SIDO DESESTIMADO POR FALTA DE PRUEBAS. CON RESPECTO AL CARGO DE ROBOS Y HURTOS MENORES Y CALIFICADOS Y ESTAFAS VARIAS, HA SIDO DECLARADA INOCENTE...

**JESSE**.- _(DESANIMADA)_ NO SÉ PARA QUE LO ESCUCHO, YA SÉ LO QUE SIGUE...

**JUEZ**.- CON RESPECTO AL CARGO DE INTENTO DE ROBO DE POKÉMON, HA SIDO DECLARADA INOCENTE. POR ÚLTIMO, CON RESPECTO AL CARGO DE INTENTO DE ROBO DE UN BANCO NACIONAL... HA SIDO DECLARADA CULPABLE EN PRIMER GRADO, DEBIDO A SU CONDICIÓN DE JEFA DE UNA AGRUPACIÓN ILICITA.

**JESSE**.- ¡LO SABÍA!, ME TOCÓ LO PEOR...

**JUEZ**.- EN CUANTO AL POKÉMON QUE LOS ACOMPAÑABA, MEOWTH, Y AL IGUAL QUE A SUS OTROS POKÉMONS, NO CORRESPONDE JUZGARLOS. ELLOS SON INOCENTES DEBIDO A QUE CUMPLEN LAS ORDENES DE SUS AMOS, POR LO TANTO ELLOS QUEDARÁN EN CUSTODIA Y A CARGO DEL PROFESOR SAMUEL OAK HASTA QUE USTEDES CUMPLAN SU SENTENCIA.

**TONY**.- _(CONSOLADO A JESSE Y JAMES) _VAMOS MUCHACHOS... AÚN NO LEYÓ CUANTOS AÑOS LES CORRESPONDEN... Y NO SE PREOCUPEN.. ¡APELARÉ LA SENTENCIA Y LOS LIBERARÉ!... AUNQUE TENGA QUE USAR TODOS MIS TRUCOS SUCIOS...

**JUEZ**.- SEÑOR JAMES... POR HABER SIDO ENCONTRADO CULPABLE DEL CARGO DE INTENTO DE ROBO DE UN BANCO NACIONAL, QUEDA CONDENADO A 12 AÑOS DE PRISIÓN. CUMPLIRÁ SU SENTENCIA EN LA PRISIÓN DE ISLA NEGRA, EN EL ARCHIPIÉLAGO NARANJA...

**JAMES**.- _(SOLLOZANDO)_ ¡HASTA EL NOMBRE DEL LUGAR ES HORRIBLE!

**ASH**.- ¡POBRE JAMES!

**MISTY**.- QUEDA CERCA DE ISLA TROVITA... PODREMOS VISITARLO.

**RUDY**.- ¡¡¡NI LO PIENSES!!!

**KEISY**.- ¡¡¡Y VOS TAMPOCO, ASH!!!

**JUEZ**.- SEÑORITA JESSE... POR HABER SIDO ENCONTRADA CULPABLE DEL CARGO DE INTENTO DE ROBO A UN BANCO NACIONAL, Y SER JEFA DE UNA ORGANIZACIÓN DELICTIVA, LE CORRESPONDEN 19 AÑOS DE PRISIÓN. CUMPLIRÁ SU SENTENCIA EN LA PRISIÓN DE MUJERES DE CIUDAD BAJA.

**JESSE**.- CREO QUE... ¡VOY A LLORAR...!

**JAMES**.- MI AMOR... ¡ANIMO! CONFIEMOS EN TONY..

**TONY**.- _(REFIRIÉNDOSE AL JUEZ Y AL FISCAL) _ESOS DOS ME ESTAN PROVOCANDO... ¡Y LES VOY A GANAR! 

**JENNY BROCK**.- CONOZCO ESE SITIO... ¡ES UN LUGAR HORRIBLE!

**BROCK**.- CREO QUE QUEDA CERCA DE CIUDAD LAVANDA... ¿NO ES ASI?

**JENNY BROCK**.- A UNOS... 15 KILOMETROS.

**JUEZ**.- OFICIAL JENNY, LLEVE A LOS DETENIDOS A CUMPLIR SU SENTENCIA.

**JENNY**.- COMO ORDENE.

**JAMES**.- ¡MI AMOR! NO ME OLVIDES, TE ESCRIBIRÉ...

**JESSE**.- JAMES, ¡CIELO MIO!, TE PROMETO QUE AL SALIR DE ESTA NOS CASAREMOS...

**JAMES**.- _(LLORANDO)_ VOY A... EXTRAÑARTE... TE AMO...

**JESSE**.- Y YO A VOS, JAMES QUERIDO...

**JENNY**.- _(CONMOVIDA) _LO SIENTO... PERO TIENEN QUE ACOMPAÑARME...

**JESSE**.- ¡ADIOS AMADO MIO!

**JAMES**.- HASTA PRONTO... MI DULCE...

**TONY**.- _(MURMURANDO CON RABIA) _¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASI...!

**JUEZ**.- ¡SE LEVANTA LA SESIÓN! ¡CASO CERRADO!

**FISCAL**.- MEJOR ME VOY...

****

AL FINALIZAR EL JUICIO TODOS SE RETIRARON DE LA SALA Y SE QUEDARON HABLANDO EN LA ENTRADA GENERAL DEL TRIBUNAL...

**ASH**.- _(DESANIMADO) _CREO QUE DESPUÉS DE TODO... NO PUDIMOS HACER NADA...

**MISTY**.- ¿CÓMO QUE NO HICIMOS NADA? SI NO HUBIESEMOS DECLARADO, LOS HUBIESEN CULPADO POR LOS ROBOS DE POKÉMONS Y SU CONDENA SERÍA MAYOR...

**ASH**.- ¡CIERTO!

**KEISY**.- ¡Y SE LO MERECÍAN!

**ASH**.- _(GRITÁNDOLE) _¡¡¡YA ME TENÉS HARTO CON TUS COMENTARIOS!!! ¡¡¡CALLATE Y NO ME HABLÉS!!!

**KEISY**.- ¡¡¡NO ME CALLO NADA!!! DIGO LO QUE ME PARECE Y PUNTO...

**BROCK**.- _(MURMURANDO) _ELLOS NO SE AMAN, ASH Y MISTY NUNCA DISCUTIERON CON ESE ODIO... CREO QUE ESTO VA A TERMINAR MAL...

**JENNY BROCK**.- PIENSO LO MISMO...

**MISTY**.- _(MURMURANDO) _POBRE ASH... DEBE ESTAR SUFRIENDO...

**RUDY**.- _(PENSANDO) _ESCUCHE ESO... AÚN LO AMA...

**ASH**.- _(SIGUE DISCUTIENDO) _¡ME VOY!,  ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE JAMAS! VOLVÉ A TU CASA COMO PUEDAS...

**KEISY**.- NO ME HACE FALTA QUE ME ACOMPAÑES... ¡¡¡HASTA NUNCA!!!

**BROCK**.- LO MEJOR SERA QUE TODOS REGRESEMOS A NUESTROS HOGARES...

**TONY**.- _(SALIENDO DEL JUZGADO) _¡MALDITO FISCAL! ¡MALDITO JUEZ! ¡YA VERAN QUE NO ME QUEDARÉ TRANQUILO...!

****

AL SALIR ES INTERCEPTADO POR "ALGUIEN"...

**GIOVANNI**.- MALHUMORADO... ¿TUVO UN MAL DÍA?

**TONY**.- _(ENOJADO) _¡YO A USTED NO LO CONOZCO...! _(Y CONTINUA CAMINANDO)_

**GIOVANNI**.- ¡NO SE HAGA EL DISTRAIDO...! ME RECUERDA...

**TONY**.- TRATÉ CON MUCHAS RATAS EN MI TRABAJO... PERO ME ACUERDO DE TODAS... Y USTED NO FIGURA EN MI LISTA.

**GIOVANNI**.- ¡VAMOS BARBERIO! SIGUE OFENDIDO POR LO DE SU HERMANO...

**TONY**.- ¡MI HERMANO JULIUS ERA MEJOR ABOGADO QUE YO...!

**GIOVANNI**.- ¡POR SUPUESTO! TODAVÍA ME ACUERDO DE ÉL... ¡ESO SI! NO ERA MUY BUEN NADADOR... Y MENOS CON ZAPATOS DE CEMENTO... ¡POBRE! ME ACUERDO COMO QUERÍA NADAR... CON ESE TRAJE AMARILLO PATITO, SU CAMISA PÚRPURA Y SU CORBATA ROJA... SU PELO VERDE NUNCA ME GUSTÓ, PERO... ES MEJOR QUE SU PELO AZUL, ¡LE QUEDA DE MAL CON ESA CAMISA ROJA...!

**TONY**.- _(OFENDIDO) _¡NO ME PROVOQUE GIOVANNI! O DEBO DECIR MEJOR ¡MARCELLO BARÍTONO...! RECUERDE QUE SÉ MUCHO DE USTED Y PUEDO HUNDIRLO EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO... SÉ DONDE COME... SÉ DONDE DUERME... CONOZCO CADA UNO DE SUS PASOS... Y ME HE SENTADO EN DONDE USTEDE SE SIENTA... ASI QUE ¡QUEDESE TRANQUILO!

**GIOVANNI**.- _(SORPRENDIDO) _¿DE DONDE SACÓ ESE NOMBRE?

**TONY**.- ¡QUE LE IMPORTA! Y LE ADVIERTO... SI ALGO MALO LE PASA A JESSE O A JAMES MIENTRAS YO LOS LIBERO DE PRISIÓN O ALGO ME OCURRE A MÍ, USTED SE ARREPENTIRA... Y LE DIGO MÁS, SI MI HERMANO NO LO PUDO DEFENDER ES PORQUE USTED YA ESTABA HUNDIDO, Y VOLVERA A ESTARLO SI ME VUELVE A MOLESTAR... ¡HASTA NUNCA! _(Y SE VA DEL LUGAR)_

**GIOVANNI**.- GRRR, POR AHORA TE DEJO... NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER... _(Y SE RETIRA)_

**ASH**.- _(REGRESANDO) _YA SE FUE. ¡QUE MACANA! QUERÍA SALUDAR A TONY...

**VOZ**.- ¿BUSCABAS A ALGUIEN, LINDO?

**ASH**.- ¡EH! ¡MELODY, QUE ALEGRÍA!

**MELODY**.- ¿NO ME VISTE? A MÍ TAMBIEN ME CITARON PARA DECLARAR...

**ASH**.- SEGURO QUE FUE EN UN MOMENTO EN QUE ME FUI A COMER...

**MELODY**.- ¡QUE RARO QUE ESTUVIESES COMIENDO! ¿Y QUE ES DE TU VIDA? ¿ESTAS SÓLO? SÉ QUE YA SOS UN GRAN MAESTRO POKÉMON...

**ASH**.- ¡SI! BUENO... EN REALIDAD ACABO DE TERMINAR UNA RELACIÓN...

**MELODY**.- ¡QUE PENA...!

**ASH**.- ¡NO, NO ES NADA! BUENO... ME TENGO QUE IR...

**MELODY**.- ¿Y QUIEN TE ESPERA? ACOMPAÑAME A TOMAR ALGO... SI NO ES MOLESTIA...

**ASH**.- ¡PARA NADA! VAMOS... _(Y SE RETIRAN LOS DOS)_

**MISTY**.- _(LUEGO DE VER LA ESCENA DE LEJOS Y CON LÁGRIMAS) _¡LLEGUE TARDE...! Y JUSTO CUANDO ME DECIDÍ A TERMINAR CON RUDY... LO PERDÍ... CREO QUE MEJOR VUELVO A CIUDAD CELESTE... _(MURMURANDO) _ADIOS ASH, QUE SEAS FELIZ...

¿ESTE ES EL FINAL? ¡NO!, BUENO... EN REALIDAD AQUÍ IBA A TERMINAR LA HISTORIA... PERO DECIDÍ AGREGAR ALGO MÁS PARA QUE SEPAN COMO SALIERON DE PRISIÓN JESSE Y JAMES, Y DE QUE MANERA MISTY SE RELACIONÓ CON RICHIE, ASI QUE PACIENCIA QUE EL QUE VIENE SERÁ EL ÚLTIMO CAPITULO (ESO ESPERO...J)

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**"EL JUICIO DE JESSE & JAMES"**

**CAPITULO DIEZ:**

****

PASARON DOS AÑOS DESDE QUE SENTENCIARON A JESSE Y JAMES. ASH, SE PUSO DE NOVIO CON MELODY Y VIVE CON ELLA EN ISLA SHAMUDY. MISTY, TUVO UNA BREVE RECONCILIACIÓN CON RUDY, PERO SE PELEARON AL POCO TIEMPO Y ACTUALMENTE ESTA SOLA. BROCK, TERMINO SU RELACION CON JENNY Y SE FUE A ISLA VALENCIA A REENCONTRARSE CON EEVEE, QUIEN YA ESTA CASADA Y CON HIJOS, ESTO LO DEPRIMIÓ Y ÚLTIMAMENTE NO SALE DEL GIMNASIO, LA NOTICIA LO IMPRESIONÓ MUCHO MÁS QUE ANTES... TONY, CON AYUDA DE ASH, SIGUIÓ INVESTIGANDO AL JUEZ VOUBET Y AL FISCAL AVRIATTA, A QUIENES LES ENCONTRARON ALGUNAS "COSAS" MÁS CON LO CUAL LOGRARON QUE ANULEN EL JUICIO QUE JESSE Y JAMES TUVIERON. EN ESTOS INSTANTES ESTAMOS EN CIUDAD BAJA, EN LAS PUERTAS DE LA PRISIÓN PARA MUJERES. OCURRE QUE JAMES FUE DECLARADO INOCENTE EN EL SEGUNDO JUICIO QUE TUVO (CON "AYUDA" DE TONY) Y FUE LIBERADO POCO DESPUÉS. MIENTRAS QUE JESSE FUE CONDENADA A SEIS AÑOS DE PRISIÓN, PERO APELÓ EL JUICIO Y ESTÁ POR SER LIBERADA. LA ESPERAN JAMES, ASH, MELODY Y OAK... TONY ESTA EN EL INTERIOR DE LA PRISIÓN HACIENDO LOS ULTIMOS TRAMITES PARA LIBERAR A JESSE...

**ASH**.- _(IMPACIENTE)_ ¡COMO TARDA! HACE COMO UNA HORA QUE ENTRÓ...

**MELODY**.- CALMATE MI AMOR... ESOS TRAMITES DEBEN TARDAR...

**JAMES**.- _(NERVIOSO) _QUE SE APUREN... HACE MUCHO QUE QUIERO VER A MI AMORCITO LIBRE... EN LAS VISITAS NO ME DABAN MUCHO TIEMPO PARA HABLAR... ¡LA EXTRAÑO!

**MISTY**.- ¡VAYA! SE VE QUE LA QUERÉS MUCHO A JESSE.

**JAMES**.- ¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO!!! Y LE PROMETÍ QUE EN CUANDO QUEDE LIBRE, NOS CASARÍAMOS... DESDE YA QUE MIS NUEVOS AMIGOS ESTAN INVITADOS...

**ASH**.- SERÁ UN HONOR...

**OAK**.- NO SE OLVIDEN DE QUIEN CUIDÓ A SUS POKÉMONS...

**JAMES**.- ¡COMO ME VOY A OLVIDAR...! _(EMOCIONADO)_ MUCHACHOS... TODAVÍA NO SÉ COMO AGRADECERLES LO QUE HICIERON POR MÍ Y POR JESSE... ¡GRACIAS...! _(Y SE PONE A LLORAR)_

**OAK.**_- _BUENO... TRANQUILO... NO FUE NADA...

**ASH.**- DESDE LUEGO... USTEDES NOS AYUDARON VARIAS VECES... ADEMÁS HAY QUE SABER PERDONAR A TODOS...

**MISTY.**- Y COMPRENDIMOS QUE SÓLO CUMPLÍAN ORDENES DE GIOVANNI... Y A PROPÓSITO... ASH, ¿QUÉ PASÓ CON GIOVANNI?

**ASH.**- INTENTÓ EXTORSIONAR A TONY NUEVAMENTE Y ÉL SE OCUPÓ DE MANDARLE A LOS SABUESOS DE LA DIRECCIÓN DE IMPUESTOS... _(RIENDO) _¡CREO QUE VA A TENER QUE PAGAR MUCHO DINERO PARA QUE LO DEJEN TRANQUILO!

**TODOS.**- ¡JA, JA, JA!

**MELODY.**- ¡AHÍ SALEN!

**JAMES.**- ¡QUE BIEN! ¡AQUÍ ESTOY MI AMOR! _(Y CORRE A ABRAZAR A JESSE)_

**JESSE.**- ¡JAMES QUERIDO! TE EXTRAÑÉ MUCHÍSIMO... _(Y SE BESAN)_

**TONY.**- ¡QUE BIEN! ME ALEGRA VER A LA GENTE FELIZ... ¿QUIEREN QUE LOS CASE? HICE UN CURSO RÁPIDO DE CASAMENTERO...

**ASH.**- ¡SIEMPRE CON SUS BROMAS...!

**TONY.**- _(ENOJADO) _¡¡¡NO FUE BROMA, LO HICE DE VERDAD!!!

**ASH.**- YO DECÍA...

**JESSE**.- ¡ASH, MISTY, MELODY! ¡QUE GUSTO VERLOS! COMO PODRÉ AGRADECERLES LA AYUDA QUE NOS DIERON EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO... _(SE PONE SERIA) _CREO QUE LO MEJOR SERÁ... JAMES, ME ACOMPAÑAS...

**JAMES**.- ¡POR SUPUESTO! ESO FUE LO QUE DIJIMOS QUE IBAMOS A HACER LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TE VISITÉ...

**MISTY**.- ¿QUÉ ESTARÁN TRAMANDO?

**ASH**.- CONFIÁ EN ELLOS...

**JESSE**.- LISTO JAMES... UNO, DOS, ¡TRES!

**JESSE Y JAMES**.- _(ARRODILLADOS)_ ¡¡¡PERDONENOS, PERDONENOS, PERDONENOS...!!!

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ NO HACE FALTA QUE HAGAN ESTO...

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA) _ME HACEN SENTIR CULPABLE...

**MELODY**.- _(SONROJADA) _¡ME DA VERGÜENZA!

**OAK**.- BUENO... SI LOS HACE SENTIRSE MEJOR, CREO QUE EN NOMBRE DE TODOS LOS PRESENTES Y  DE LOS QUE NO LO ESTÁN... ¡QUEDAN PERDONADOS!

**JESSE Y JAMES**.- ¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!

**TONY**.- CREO QUE LLEGÓ LA HORA DE DARLES LA PRIMERA SORPRESA...

**ASH**.- ¿PRIMERA SORPRESA...? ¿¡NO ERA UNA SOLA!?

**OAK**.- MIREN QUIENES VINIERON... _(Y ABRE VARIAS POKÉBOLAS, MEOWTH SALE DE UNA)_

**MEOWTH**.- ¡¡¡MIS AMIGOS QUE GUSTO VOLVER A VERLOS!!!

**JESSE Y JAMES**.- ¡MEOWTH TE EXTRAÑAMOS! 

**JAMES**.- ¡FLORCITA DE CALABAZA...! WEEZING...

**JESSE**.- ¡ARBOK! MI LINDA ARBOK.

**MELODY**.- SE NOTA QUE QUIEREN MUCHO A SUS POKÉMONS...

**TONY**.- Y AQUÍ ESTA LA SEGUNDA SORPRESA... TOMEN. _(Y LES DA UN SOBRE)_

**JESSE**.- ¿QUÉ ES ESTO?

**JAMES**.- ¡ABRILO, NO AGUANTO LAS GANAS!

**JESSE**.- _(LEYENDO UN PAPEL)_ "ESCRITURA LEGAL DE PROPIEDAD: SE DEJA CONSTANCIA QUE LOS SEÑORES JESSE... Y JAMES... SON LOS PROPIETARIOS LEGALES DEL PREDIO SITUADO EN LA CALLE... NUMERO... DE LA CIUDAD VERDE, CONOCIDO ANTIGUAMENTE COMO GIMNASIO POKÉMON. FIRMADO: SEBÁSTHIAN VENBENUTTI. JUEZ LEGAL DE PROPIEDADES. ANTHONY BARBERIO. APODERADO LEGAL." ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE... 

**JAMES**.- _(EMOCIONADO)_ EL GIMNASIO DE CIUDAD VERDE ES TODO NUESTRO Y NADIE NOS LO VA A QUITAR...

**TONY**.- ¡EXACTO! ES UN FAVOR QUE ME DEBÍA GIOVANNI, PERO ESO NO ES TODO... TOMEN. _(Y LES DA OTRO PAPEL)_

**JESSE**.- ESTO ES UN CHEQUE POR UNA GRAN SUMA...

**TONY**.- ES LO QUE ME DIO GIOVANNI PARA QUE LOS TRAICIONE Y QUEDEN PRESOS, PERO YO SIEMPRE LE HE SIDO LEAL A MIS CLIENTES... ADEMÁS TAMPOCO ME IBA A PONER DEL LADO DEL ASESINO DE MI HERMANO...

**JAMES**.- NO SABÍA QUE PERDISTE UN HERMANO...

**JESSE**.- Y RENUNCIASTE A ESTE DINERO PARA SALVARNOS...

**TONY**.- ACEPTARLO SERÍA TRAICIONAR SU MEMORIA Y DEFENDER A SU ASESINO.

**JESSE Y JAMES**.- _(ABRAZANDOLO)_ ¡¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS QUERIDO AMIGO!!!

**TONY**.- ¡DE NADA! ADEMÁS... ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE ME VAN A VOLVER A LLAMAR... USTEDES NO VAN A PODER QUEDARSE SIN VIVIR AVENTURAS...

**JESSE**.- ¿QUIÉN SABE...?

**JAMES**.- ANTES TENEMOS QUE CUMPLIR UNA PROMESA QUE NOS HICIMOS.

**ASH**.- SERA LA DE...

**MISTY**.- ...SU CASAMIENTO.

**MELODY**.- ¡QUE LINDO, ME GUSTAN LAS BODAS!

**JESSE**.- ¡JAMES! ¿YA LES DIJISTE?

**JAMES**.- SI MI AMOR, PERO... _(ARRODILLÁNDOSE) _¿ACEPTAS CASARTE CONMIGO? DULCE JESSE... Y VIVIR EN CIUDAD VERDE, ABURRIDOS Y SIN AVENTURAS...

**JESSE**.- ¡CLARO QUE ACEPTO! MENOS LO DE VIVIR SIN AVENTURAS...

**ASH**.- CREO QUE ME PREPARARE PARA RESCATARLOS...

**MELODY**.- YO TE VOY A AYUDAR.

**MISTY**.- QUE LES PARECE SI VAMOS A MI CASA Y HACEMOS UNA FIESTA PARA CELEBRAR...

**OAK**.- VAYAN USTEDES QUE SON JÓVENES... YO TENGO QUE VOLVER A PUEBLO PALETA...

**ASH**.- MI MAMÁ SALIÓ DE COMPRAS...

**OAK**.- _(SONROJADO) _NO LO DECÍA POR ESO ASH! ES QUE TRACEY SE QUEDO SOLO CUIDANDO LA CASA... Y... Y...

**ASH**.- NO SE PREOCUPE...

**MISTY**.- ASH, QUERÍA DECIRTE QUE RICHIE ME LLAMÓ POR TELEFONO. QUIERE QUE NOS ENCONTREMOS PORQUE DICE QUE TIENE UN PROYECTO MUY INTERESANTE PARA CONTARNOS Y NECESITABA AYUDA ECONOMICA...

**ASH**.- MMMH NO SÉ... ÉL ESTA MUY CAMBIADO...

**MISTY**.- ES NUESTRO AMIGO, HAY QUE AYUDARLO.

**ASH**.- LO SIENTO... PERO MAÑANA DEBO VOLVER A ISLA SHAMUDY, EMPIEZA EL FESTIVAL DEL ELEGIDO Y YO DEBO INAUGURARLO POR SER EL PRIMERO QUE SALVO EL MUNDO...

**MISTY**.- TE COMPRENDO... ENTONCES YO ME OCUPO DE AYUDARLO.

**ASH**.- ESTA BIEN, COMO QUIERAS.

**MELODY**.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS... SI NECESITÁS MÁS AYUDA PODÉS LLAMARNOS.

**MISTY**.- GRACIAS.

**OAK**.- YO ME VOY, ADIOS A TODOS.

**TODOS**.- ADIOS PROFESOR. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO...

**TONY**.- MUCHACHOS, TENGO QUE IRME... OTRA VICTIMA DE LA INJUSTICIA ME NECESITA... ¡HASTA PRONTO!

**MELODY**.- CREO QUE PODEMOS IR A LA FIESTA QUE MISTY PROPONE.

**ASH**.- PERO TENDREMOS QUE IRNOS ENSEGUIDA.

**MELODY**.- ¿NO TE ACORDAS QUE TRAJE MI LANCHA ULTRARRÁPIDA?

**ASH**.- ¡ES VERDAD!

**MISTY**.- ENTONCES VIENEN...

**ASH Y MELODY**.- ¡SI!

**JESSE Y JAMES**.- ¡VAMOS!

Y YA EN EL GIMNASIO DE CIUDAS CELESTE...

**ASH**.- AHORA QUE YA SON LIBRES... ¿QUÉ VAN A HACER DE SUS VIDAS?

**JESSE**.- LO PRIMERO SERÁ RECICLAR EL VIEJO GIMNASIO, ADEMÁS DE CASARNOS...

**JAMES**.- YO PUEDO OCUPARME DE LAS REPARACIONES.

**JESSE**.- Y YO TE AYUDARÉ.

**MISTY**.- VENGAN QUE YA ESTA LISTO TODO.

**ASH**.- ¡PERFECTO! TENGO HAMBRE.

**MISTY**.- SIEMPRE IGUAL...

**VIOLETA**.- MISTY, ESE TAL RICHIE ACABA DE LLEGAR, DICE SI PODÉS ATENDERLO.

**MISTY**.- HACELO PASAR. YA ESTOY CON ÉL.

**VIOLETA**.- APROVECHÁ QUE ESTÁS SOLA COMO PARA INVITARLO A TOMAR ALGO.

**MISTY**.- Y POR QUE NO LO INVITAS VOS, ¡VIEJA SOLTERONA!

AL RATO...

**ASH**.- PROPONGO UN BRINDIS POR JESSE Y JAMES, POR SU LIBERTAD Y SU PRÓXIMO CASAMIENTO. Y POR QUE INICIEN SU VIDA NORMAL EN CIUDAD VERDE.

**TODOS**.- ¡SALUD Y FELICIDADES!

**MELODY**.- ¿Y CUANDO SERÁ NUESTRO CASAMIENTO?

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ SERÁ... EN EL MOMENTO OPORTUNO...

**MELODY**.- BIEN...

**JAMES**.- ESTUVO TODO MUY LINDO, PERO CREO QUE LO MEJOR SERÁ VOLVER A CASA, PARA VER COMO QUEDÓ EL GIMNASIO...

**JESSE**.- SERÁ LO MEJOR...

**ASH**.- CREO QUE NOS OLVIDAMOS DE DECIRLES ALGO... SU CASA... ES DECIR EL VIEJO GIMNASIO... 

**JESSE**.- _(IMPACIENTE Y NERVIOSA)_ ¡¿QUÉ, QUE LE PASO?!

**JAMES**.- NO ME DEJEN CON LA INTRIGA...

**MISTY**.- _(INTERCEDIENDO)_ NO SE ASUSTEN, NO PASO NADA MALO, AL CONTRARIO. EN ESTE TIEMPO EN EL QUE ESTUVIERON DETENIDOS, Y MIENTRAS JAMES VIVÍA EN LA CASA DE ASH, TODOS NOSOTROS AYUDAMOS A RECONSTRUIR UNA PARTE COMO PARA QUE PUEDAN VIVIR HASTA QUE LO TERMINEN...

**JESSE**.- ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE...

**JAMES**.- ¡TENEMOS UN TECHO PARA VIVIR!

**MEOWTH**.- ¡Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE MÍ!. YO TAMBIEN AYUDÉ.

**JAMES Y JESSE**.- ¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO NOS OLVIDAMOS!!!

**ASH**.- ESPERO QUE ESTEN CONFORMES.

**JESSE**.- NO SÉ COMO AGRADECERLES TODO LO QUE HICIERON...

**MISTY**.- NO ES NADA. SÓLO TENGAN CUIDADO DE NO METERSE EN MÁS LIOS.

**JAMES**.- BUENO, VAMOS A CASA.

**JESSE**.- MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL BRINDIS MISTY. PODÉS VISITARNOS CUANDO QUIERAS.

**JAMES**.- Y VOS TAMBIEN ASH.

**ASH**.- GRACIAS, PRONTO IRE.

**MELODY**.- Y YO TAMBIEN.

**JESSE, JAMES Y MEOWTH**.- ADIOS Y GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE.

**TODOS**.- ¡ADIOS!, ¡SUERTE!, ¡CUÍDENSE!.

**MISTY**.- ESPERO QUE SE PORTEN BIEN.

**ASH**.- DUDO MUCHO QUE SE QUEDEN TRANQUILOS... ¡PERO TONY LOS VA A AYUDAR!

**TODOS**.- ¡JA, JA, JA!

LUEGO DE UN RATO, Y EN UN CAMINO HACIA CIUDAD VERDE...

**JAMES**.- ME TENDRÉ QUE ACOSTUMBRAR A UNA VIDA DE TRABAJO...

**JESSE**.- Y YO A SER UNA AMA DE CASA.

**MEOWTH**.- Y YO SERE UN POKÉMON COMO CUALQUIER OTRO.

**JAMES**.- CREO QUE NOS ABURRIREMOS ENSEGUIDA.

**JESSE**.- YA VEREMOS QUE HACER.

**VOZ**.- ¡OIGAN USTEDES!

**JAMES**.- ¿DIJISTE ALGO MEOWTH?

**MEOWTH**.- ¡A MÍ NO ME MIREN! YO NO HABLÉ.

**VOZ**.- ¡AQUÍ, DETRÁS DEL ÁRBOL!

**JESSE**.- ¿A NOSOTROS NOS HABLA?

**VOZ**.- ¡SI! ¿USTEDES SON JESSE Y JAMES?

**JAMES**.- ¡COMO LO SUPO!

**VOZ**.- ¡QUE IMPORTA! ME DICEN VEBILACUA, Y TENGO UN TRABAJO PARA USTEDES...

**JESSE**.- LO SIENTO, ESTAMOS RETIRADOS.

**VEBILACUA**.- ¡¡¡HAY MUCHO DINERO!!!

**JESSE Y JAMES**.- ¿DINERO?

**VEBILACUA**.- ¡¡¡MUCHÍSIMO!!!

**JAMES**.- POR QUE NO ACEPTAMOS, MI AMOR.

**JESSE**.- PUES... ¡EXPLIQUENOS DE QUE SE TRATA EL TRABAJO...!

**VEBILACUA**.- ES MUY SENCILLO, LO QUE TIENEN QUE HACER ES...

**MEOWTH**.- ¡CREO QUE EMPEZAMOS DE NUEVO!

POR LO VISTO JESSE Y JAMES NO APRENDEN, Y SEGUIRÁN ROBANDO Y HACIENDO LIOS. PERO... ¿SI TRABAJARAN COMO CUALQUIER PERSONA NORMAL? ¿SERÍAN ELLOS?. NO CREO... PERO MEJOR DEJÉMOSLOS CON SUS AVENTURAS. ¿QUÉ QUE COSA VAN A HACER? MEJOR SE LOS CUENTO EN OTRA OPORTUNIDAD. ¿QUÉ, LA BODA? ¡NO! ESO ES OTRA HISTORIA... ESTA, LLEGÓ A SU FINAL.

(POR) **¡FIN!** (SE TERMINO)

OJALÁ QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. ¿QUÉ FUE LARGA? ¡Y BUENO! ESTABA INSPIRADO. SI, YA SÉ. PUEDE HABER ERRORES EN LOS TERMINOS TÉCNICOS Y JUDICIALES O EN LOS PROCEDIMIENTOS Y EN LOS TIEMPOS DE UN JUICIO. PERO COMO NO SOY JUEZ, NI ABOGADO, NI NADA DE ESO. CREO QUE HICE LO MEJOR QUE PUDE. SI ALGUN ABOGADO LEE ESTO Y ME QUIERE COMENTAR EN QUE ME EQUIVOQUE, PUEDE HACERLO Y EL QUE NO LO SEA Y QUIERA MANDAR MENSAJES, SALUDOS, GARROTAZOS O ALGO MÁS, PUEDE HACERLO. LES PROMETO QUE LA PRÓXIMA HISTORIA SERA BREVE, Y LE DARA PROTAGONISMO A BROCK. CHAU, HASTA EL SIGUIENTE FIC.

JULIAN MANES.

"EL JUICIO DE JESSE & JAMES". JUNIO 2001. EXCEPTO ANTHONY BARBERIO, VOUBET, AVRIATTA, VENBENUTTI, VEBILACUA Y LOS "ALIAS" DE GIOVANNI QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE "F.L.A", LOS DEMAS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC. HISTORIA BASADA EN LA OBRA "¡JUZGADOS!" DE "F.L.A." CON AUTORIZACIÓN DEL MISMO.


End file.
